Chaos Elements
by TheFireBurnings
Summary: This is a story of how 2 worlds Meet And find love,sorrow,Adventure,pain,and Betrayal. See The Mane 6 And Spike Take on Möbius And Watch Sonic And His Friends Take on the challenge of sunset shimmer.
1. Chapter 1:Sondash

**_Ok So Before this story begins I want to make it clear I don't own mlp or sonic !those are hasbros and sagas! I only own this storyline. I want to say sonic is the updated version of him Like on sonic Boom. As Does Everone Else Exept Knuckles. He's More Like The One From Sonic X Or Underground except just as tall as sonic. A Wise Warrior but Moody. NOT STUPID! Like on sonic boom. Also Shadow Still Lives And His Personality there probably won't be and flash back scenes for him._**

It begins with the mane 6 and spike they have called to canter lot for an unknown reason but were told to bring the elements of harmony with them and when they awoke that morning discord was missing.

As they approached the castle they are greeted by two guards " Princess twilight you must hurry!"They were escorted to the main gate once inside the were met by the 3 princesses Celestia,Luna,and Candce. "Ponies we must get to the teleportation chambers" Celestia said "What the hey is going on here"Apple jack asked "we'll explain when we get to the chambers" Candace Said "I bet it's a big party Is It IS IT IS IT?!" Pinkie pie asked as they reached the chambers "I wish it were pinkie pie I wish it were" Celestia said. "As you probably noticed discord wasn't there when you awoke this morning" Candace said "yes but I figured he'd gone out for a walk" Spike said

"Okay Give It To Me Straight WHATS GOIN ON!" Rainbow Dash Impatiently asked. Luna Stepped forward "SunsetShimmer has put a controlling spell on discord. The 7s Eyes Went wide. "What do we do" fluttershy asked."as of now we can't stop her that's why we need the elements of harmony" Candace said "Well what can the elements do?" Rarity asked "Nothing By Themselves" Celestia said

"What's that suppose to mean" pinkie pie asked in a curios voice.

"it means that we need help from another world" Candace replied

"But nothing is as powerful as the elements"

"That is true In this world but in a world called möbius there is another source of the same type of energy but opposite there are seven of these. We will need those as well as people who know how to use them" Luna said "how do we get to möbius" Twilight asked

"Other then to keep them from SunsetShimmer That's the other reason we need the elements"Candace said.

"If we use the elements it will open up a portal to möbius" Celestia said

"So who's all going?" Spike asked

Only The 7 you

The 6 Ponies With spike went In a circle there elements powered up and each pony tails shot a beam the 6 beams met in the center of the circle and created a portal and the ponies jumped in.

(No POV)

When The ponies entered Möbius They each landed in separate parts of the world and as different creatures.

RainBow Dash-Hedgehog

Twilight Sparkles -Fox

AppleJack-Echidna

FlutterShy -Bat

PinkiePie-Cat

Rarity-Puma

However they still have there Pony Abilities such as wings and Horns

They Also Had Clothes

(Sonics POV)

I Was running through green hill zone when I saw a Some One coming through a black hole in the ground. She was a Cyan HedgeHog With ... Feathered Wings Iv Never Seen A Hedgehog With Feathered Wings I'd Seen Rouge The Bat With Wings But not feathered ones She Had Rainbow Hair She Was Wearing A Brown Jackes With A Cyan Shirt With A rainbow lightning Bolt coming out of a cloud She Was Also Wearing Blue Jeans and a Strange necklace that had a magenta Lighting Bolt. I ran up to her "you ok?" She turned around And I saw her beautiful magenta eyes "that flyin was WAY Past Cool." She Fainted. I looked at her. She Looked totally drained I Wouldn't be surprised if Robuttnik Had something to do with this."I Should Probably Get Her Back To Base" He Ran Full Speed Towards the base. He stopped in front of it and opened up the shields. The base was an old factory of Eggmans That he had abandoned He went inside when He Got in side he Was greeted by His sister Sonia. "Sonic What Happened?" Sonia asked. "I'm not sure she Came Through A vortex of some sort and she just fainted" sonic said they brought her in to a hospital room they had built. They set her down on a bed she was still pale. He opened His watch and tried to call tails but tails didn't awsnser he called up Manic "Hey Manic Have You Seen Tails Bro" Sonic Asked "Ya Man He's Right Here" The green Hedge hog Replied From under a plane he and tails were working on "Hey Sonic Sorry Manic Busted My Watch Communicator" Tails Said "hey I said I was sorry little Bro" Tails playfully tossed a Screw at him "what's up sonic"tails continued "I need your help in hospital room 131"

"Who's in that room?"

"A cyan hedgehog"

"I don't remember picking up a cyan hedgehog sonic"

"I just barly picked her up tails"

"Ok I'll Be Right Up"

Tails Flew up to the hospital room and started some testing

"While your doin this I'm gonna go get a chili dog is any one tails?"

"Naw I'm good"

"How bout you sis"

"No I'm going to the spa" Sonia replied

"Ok you have fun with that sis"

Sonic Ran And got a a chili Dog and sped up to his room.

(Tails POV)

As I was doing some tests I found something strange she had energy Inside her as well as emanating from her. What was also strang is that she had Feather wings. And On her left leg was a mark like the one on her shirt I tried Rubbing it off but I wouldn't come off when I Annalized it it turned out it was parts of her fur and skin. but I was slightly more curious about the energy it was a lot like chaos but different. Opposite. I called up sonic on a communicated watch I borrowed from manic. "Hey sonic you might want to get knuckles in here"

"Why buddy what's going on?" Sonic asked

"Just do it I'll explain when you get up here"

(Knuckles POV)

I was meditating in my quarters when sonic disturbed me I was in a deep train of thought. My guard was up and what happened next was his own fault he knows better then to disturb me in my mediation.

"Hey Knux Tails Says He Wa..." He was cut off when I attacked him and had him up against the wall by the throat. Untill I realized it was sonic. I let him go "IDIOT!" I said playfully and smacked him upside the head. "Tails Needs us in the hospital room 131 Ya bum" Sonic said in a wheezing voice. "Why?" I asked "I don't know he just said to go down there" sonic and I walked into the room I saw someone new in the room "Who Is this tails?" I asked "ask sonic he found her" I turned to sonic "I don't know she was out cold before I could ask her name!" Sonic said in response.

"Why'd you bring me in here tails" I asked "How many Chaos Emeralds are there?" Tails asked

This was a very confusing question because he already knew this as did everyone

"Um 7"

"And where are they currently?"

"angel island"

"All of them?"

"Yes"

That's very strange She Has some kind of energy in her that mimicks Chaos Energy but it's a positive force not negative."

"What?! That's impossible nothing has ever compared to chaos control" I said Baffled

" I know that's why asked you about this"

"I know pretty much every about chaos but not this I suggest we restrain her until she wakes up and we have a chance to interrogate her" I suggested "Woh woh Woh slow Down we have no evidence that suggests she did anything wrong Knux" Sonic argued " Yes but if her energy is as powerful as chaos it strikes the question what is she using is for" I shot back " yes there is that but she has done no harm as far as we know so we have no reason to restrain her" sonic continued and then tails butt in "Sonic makes a good point but if makes you feel better we can put under surveillance"

(Sonics POV)

I woke up to the sound of my watch beebing it was 5:50 I was pissed! I woke up and answered the call it was my brother manic

"What in Queen Alena's name do you want manic"

I heard my mom in the background saying "I'm right here sonic"

"Sorry mom" I said

"Hey bro your girlfriend is wakin up"

"Thanks and I don't even know her manic"

"So u still like her sonic and New Girl Sittin In A Tree K-I-S..."

I hung up on him I sped first to mom and Sonia's place where manic was working on there t.v and I punched him and then to the Hospitle room.

(Rainbows POV)

I woke up I felt weird I sat up and yawned I looked at my body which was feelin kind of funny and saw my muzzle gone my hoove turned into a flat thing with 5 hotdogs My mane was a bunch of soft spike shaped things "AAAHHH" I screamed that's when I saw the creatures beside me I squished up against the back of My chair "who and what are you" a yellow Short two failed lookin thing gave me a confused look "Oh Du" I began to talk stupid i pointed at myself" ME-RAINBOW-DASH" I looked at me like I was a freak and he said "That's really demeaning Do I look like an idiot to you" I looked at the yellow thing with remorse "sorry I wasn't sure you spoke ...you know... English" I said "it's ok" he smiled "let me introduce myself I am Tails The fox" I turned to a red thing " Knuckles, Knuckles the echidna" I turned to a rabbit " I'm cream, cream the bunny " she said mimicking Knux then I turned to a really cool,hot,dreamy...What what am I thinking a blue thing "Sonic the hedgehog".

Tails spoke up and asked "so um we had a couple of questions".

"Ok shoot" I responded.

"It's about the energy inside of you. It's similar to chaos but opposite"

I thought about it for a second " oh you must mean my element of harmony and what's chaos?"

"What's an element of harmony?" The fox asked

"Wait you've never heard of the elements of harmony?"

"You've never heard of the chaos emeralds?"

"Fair point" I said as we then explains what the elements of harmony and chaos emeralds were. "Hey I get it" Sonic said

"You said they were the same energy but opposite"

What's the opposite of chaos?" That's when everyone else got it Harmony and chaos were opposite as was the energy.

(Tails POV)

After loosing Amy and möbius to EggFace He has been in a state of depression very few moments of his former glory. Every one missed the old sonic but there was nothing the could do they even tried serotonin but it didn't work. But I noticed something in his eyes when he looked at Rainbow dash like some him was coming back like when we would go around and prank just for the fun of it. He was happy and we could see it in his eyes

(Sonics POV)

I was staring at Rainbow Dash While she was explaining the elements of harmony she was so beautiful. I was happy until I remembered my sorrows I had to leave I couldn't bear to be there after what did it was hard to be around others knowing how I felt I ran outside and up into my room.

(Rainbows POV)

"What's wrong with him?" I asked them which seemed like a pretty legitimate question "about 3 years ago sonic manic and Sonia

Had the burden of stopping EggFace from taking over möbius and he tried to but most of us were captured I was Helping Robuttnick him because he had a chaos emerald and I couldn't fail my mission of protecting the emeralds I couldn't Fail and I wasn't going to. he chose his friends instead of his world and to make it worse Amy died 2 days afterwards. Sonic won't even let clean out her room" Knuckles answered "We've Tried everything but nothing's helped him since we can't do you think you could go talk to him" Tails Suggested "well what do you want me to do" I asked "well I just figured since we can't do much maybe you could but if you don't want to that's ok" tails Said I felt guilty I couldn't let anyone feel sad not even discord.

"Where's his house" I asked "his room is the building across and to the right of here his room is 145" tails replied.

(Knuckles POV)

"Why'd You Do that" I asked tails

"Do what?" Tails awnsered with a question "send in Rainbow dash" Cream Said "Because didn't you see the look in his eyes when he was with her? He was happy he was back to his old self that we all knew."

This was true I saw it as well "I also noticed something else. this rainbow dash seemed to stare at him with a good-strange look. A similar look to the one Amy gave him."

(Sonics POV)

I was sitting down on my be looking out the window when I heard a footsteps behind me "go away tails" I said and to my surprise it wasn't tails who answered "it's not tails" Rainbow dash said. "Dashie what are you doing here I asked in a sad-curious Voice " well I came to talk to you" she said "what's wrong" she added as she put her hand on mine."I'm just feeling a little down" I said "Well whatever it is you can't can't talk to me about it she put a finger under my chin and made me look at her "it's ok" she hugged me as she hugged me I felt a joy I had not felt in a long time she felt warm and soft like a baby's bottom her hair smelled of skittles

(Rainbows POV)

I felt bad for him the way he looked at me and as I hugged him I felt happy he was so warm and fuzzy like cotton I didn't really want to let go but I did I held his hand "what made you so sad anyhow"

I asked and as an asked that I instantly regretted it because I could see the sadness in his eyes "listen not to seem rude but I don't want to talk about it cuz for a minute there I forgot about it .listen I got a few more hours of sleep left so I'm gonna go back to sleep" he said

Listen as you heard I'm not from here and it's kinda weird and I was wondering if I could stay in here with you tonight if it's ok" he looked confused but he answered any way "sure but I don't have another bed so tails will have to get you one" I smiled and hugged him "Thanks sonic" I said happily "anytime dashie" he replaced while still hugging me "I like that" I replied as he pulled out when I fell asleep that night I had good dreams about equestria and everyone else.

**_Well that ends chapter 1 hope Ya'll enjoyed! Leave a review please._**


	2. Chapter 2:Silvity

Chaos Elements CH 2

(Silvers POV)

I Was Flyng through a frozen tundra when I noticed a vortex opened up. This was quite unusual. I flew towards this when something came sprinting out of it. This was very unusual. It was a white puma with purple hair She wore a white top with a purple skirt with a necklace in the shape of a purple Dimond she had pulls high heeled boots and a horn in the center of her head this puzzled me she. It looked like something a punk would wear but she wasn't dressed like one. She wore a white top with a purple skirt with a necklace in the shape of a purple Dimond she had pulls high heeled boots I walked up to her. "Hello stranger what brings you to these parts of möbius" she turned around "Oh dear I seem to be a little sick" she said and then fainted all the energy seemed to have left her.I decided it would be best if I brought her back to our base. I picked her up and noticed that she had something in her jacket I laid her on a bed. She was real pretty. I never thought I'd hear myself say that about a puma but she really was. I've been a little lonely since blaze went back home. I decided to stay here because they need someone to help with EggMan. I began to continue work on my map of the forest were I had been stationed by the resistance. It is also my permanent residence so I live here and keep an eye on Robuttnick. As I finished drawing what little I had done for today a pulled out a piece of Heeling technology from my world. When I scanned her the reading showed some extreamly interesting results. There was an odd amount of chaos Energy in her but it was opposite it was very confusing. I had never seen anything like it. To check for broken bones I checked her arms fingers and as I checked her right leg I saw an imprint of 3 diamonds. I checked it over with my Healer 8.6 and it seemed to be part of not only her fur but her skin under the fur as well. Other then her drain of energy she seemed to be ok. I took my gloves off and felt her head before drifting off she had a bit of a fever but her fur was so soft and cozy. I flew over to my sink to get a wash cloth I put it under cool water for a bit and I squeezed it out. I flew back over to her and I put the wash cloth on her forehead she seemed so beautiful when she slept. These thoughts of mine surprised me. For she was puma I was hedgehog. As though she took my bed and I didn't need of have a couch. I slept on the floor I closed my eyes and slept on my makeshift pillow bed.

(Rarities POV)

I woke up in a strang little house I was in a double bed that could most definitely use a touch of style. But what confused me was I felt a wash cloth on my head. I reached up my Hoof or what had been a hoof up wich startled me to say the very least I let out a small bit of a scream. After that I heard rustling in another area of the house. I stood up and tried to get on all four things and couldn't it felt very, Awkward. So I tried doin what twilight did on earth 2 legs. It felt much better a walked over to the other room I saw a furry, hedgehog? On the floor. Well more like a stack of pillows. I figured this hedgehog was the one who brought me here and let me use the bed. How thoughtful. I thought to myself and not to say this hedgehog was very cute. I didn't know what I was so I went in to the Restroom and looked in the mirror. What I saw was a big cat of some sort this was. I went into the kitchen and began making waffles it. I grabbed some mix and began to make them. And I began to hum Fara Shaka

(Silvers POV)

I awoke to the smell of hot syrup and waffles in my nose and a beautiful noise . it was Humming. All this was coming from my kitchen as I walked in I saw the puma humming and making waffles. She was usinge kind of levitation of some sort and it seemed to be emanating from her horn. She turned around and saw me she stopped. "I hope you don't mind. I thought it was the least I could do after you've been so kind" she said

"You Hum Beautifully" in response

This made her blush "why thank you oh were are my manners I rarity and I must say I hope you feel the same way about my waffles that's I made for you" she said still blushing "I'm Silver"

I sat down and took a bit " do you like them" she asked nervously

"I love them there only the best I never tried" I said as I took another mouthful she blushed a knuckles red. " Not to seem rude but I have a couple of questions" I spoke She sat down next to me and said "of course go ahead". We bed direct eye contact. I had a hard time concentrating while staring into those beautiful blue eyes" where are you from" I asked politely "I come from another world called Equestria. You see I'm not usually a cat..." " puma" I interrupted as she continued " of course but I'm not usual a Puma I'm actually a pony I got here by using my element of harmony with my 5 friends who shod be in your world as well" She said. When she said harmony the puzzle began to fit their together the energy inside her was harmony not chaos hers had a positive charge. I explained this to her as I showed her around my house. She kept wanting to fix,change, or decorate things but I thought it was cute we talked most of the day talking about how she got here ,how I got here. How her world was doing, how mine was doing. Basically discovering each other

(Rarities POV)

We sat talked all day. I missed bits and pieces of it because I got lost in his eyes. Though his house could definitely use a woman's touch. Silver is a sweet hedgehog very kind and generous to me. But it was getting dark "well it's time to hit the pillows I suppose" he said

"Of course. And we're shall I sleep" I asked " The bed"

"but where shall you sleep"

"On my pillow bed "

"That's nowhere to sleep you must take the bed "

"No I couldn't..."

"Please and keep me warm it's very cold under that one blanket"

"Sure"

He smiled as we got in I put my hands on his chest and snuggled up to his furry body as he wrapped his arms around me and we slept with sweet dreams

**_Sorry for the short chapter didn't have as much time to write it as I did the last lea a a review please._**


	3. Chapter 3:Knuckle-Jack

Chapter3: Knuckle-Jack

I Had Already Left Sonics base I was now on angel island. Rainbow Dash had explained to me how she got here. I was meditating when a vortex appeared I sprung to the Chaos Emeralds To protect them. But what came out of the vortex was unexpected a orangish-Tan Echidna. I thought of rainbow dash. This must be one of her friends. I walked over to her. "Hello" I said she spun around "what the hey happen.." She passed out before she was able to finish her sentence. She wore a Red and white plaid shirt like a farmers but her Belly-Button Was still wore Blue jeans and black boots with gloves like mine. Claws and everything. I looked for an element of harmony so I could identify her. It was a necklace like rainbow dashes. It was shaped like an apple. I brought her in to my place. I already knew the symptoms. But I still checked for her...Cutie Mark? For confirmation. There it was this was Apple Pack. She was very beautiful. Like a chaos emerald with extra shine she looked strong especially in the legs. since she took my bed I took the couch.

My Alarm clock woke me up at 5:00 to check on the emeralds I decided to take them inside to be safe I hid them in a secret doorway under my floor boards. I went back to sleep.

(Apple-Jacks POV)

I woke up In a twin bed of and older home it was very cozy. To the left of me was a couch with An echidna on it.I knew it was an echidna because I grew up on a farm I'd seen all kinds of critters. And it wasn't till i sat up that I noticed my body changed. I looked down I was same as he was an echidna. Just as he was. I got up and went outside to see where I was. It was beautiful out there. There were water falls and beautiful trees. I went and found no apple trees but I found a pair tee close enough. I began to sing a little country song I knew and began punching the tree however the tree broke! I hadn't expected that "I guess I don't know my own strength " I said I went to another tree continued to punch but a lighter so I got the pairs but didn't kick off the tree. I continue to sing. And I started to dance a little.

(Knuckles POV)

I awoke with the bed made and the other Apple Pack Gone. "WHAT!?" I said as I dashed out Looking for her it was about 15 minute befor I heard what sounded like... Singing. I walked towards the noise when I found her. She was singing and dancing she backed in to me. I guess I startled her "Whoa!" She yelled as she jumped forward "excuse me I didn't mean to startle you Apple Pack" She looked at me with a confused look "it's Apple Jack And how did you know?" She asked " a friend of yours is staying with my pal sontic she showed up yesterday and I know where you come from and who you are. She describesribed you. I know where you come from. The only thing we don't know is why your here" I explained "well I wish I could tell you but u till the 7 of us are together I don't want to say to much"she said nervously "I understand" I replied "thanks for understanding and thanks for picking me up and taking care of me and letting me stay with you at your house last night" she said " your leaving?" I asked I didn't want her to leave I wanted to get to know her a little better I'm not sure why but I felt somewhat attracted to her. " well I figure I have to get to finding my friends" she replied "well I know where Rainbow dash is and I'll be happy to take you there tomorrow but I'm staying here today so I'll take u there then if you you wish so stay. I would like to have some company over here" I said in hopes she would stay " I'd be happy to " she said to my relief" I took her hand and we walked back to my house. "So do you know where anyone else is?" She asked

" other than rainbow I'm afraid not" I said I sat down on my couch she sat next to me. "Man I'm tired" she said as she laid her head on my shoulder "so do you have any apple trees around here?" She asked "Apple trees?" I asked "well ya back on my world I was a farmer we mostly grew apples I was an apple bucker. I can make make the most delicious apple pies" she said. Apple pie I haven't had that since my mother died." Ya there are some around do you want to go pick some apples it's a nice day for it" I asked "sure" she said with a big smile on her face. And that made me smile. And that's not something I had truly done in a long time. We went outside and I took her to an orchard where Apple trees could be found. She looked at the tree "they look like good pickins. "She picked up the basket we brought she punched the tree almost broke it she got down almost every single Apple on that tree. I was personally amazed. She was originally a pony. And now she's like an expert echidna. "Your very strong" she blushed a little " thanks". "I could show you a couple of combat moves" I said she paused " sure why not she finally said

(Apple jacks POV)

He threw a kick a repeated his movement

He came up and put his hand on my leg "your aiming to high Jackie try aiming a little lower" he corrected i blushed when he called me Jackie it was cute I liked it "ok knucky" I said in an cute tone of voice. At that point in time I felt Funny Inside like butterflies. I shook it off and we continued practicing I learned a lot in that half an hour. After that I tried to grab the basket I was sore. " are you ok Jackie" he asked " I'm a little sore knucky" he picked me up like a baby as well as the basket and carried us back to his set me down and pulled a red Dimond looking thingamajig" this is a chaos emerald I'm going to try to take your soreness away" he picked up the emerald and it started glowing and I'm an instant the soreness was gone. " well how in the hey did you do that" I asked him " Chaos Control I directed the energy to your soreness." He told me. "Wow Those emeralds Sure can do a lot can't they" I said "Yes the chaos emeralds can do just about any thing" He responded. He is such a great Echidna.

So we went inside I started cleaning up the Apples while. Knucky went outside. And did some scouting as he called. He was guarding the Chaos Emeralds. Then I thought about it. What If the chaos emeralds were the second source of energy that we needed to stop sunset. Holy Apple pie I think that's it. He said that our elements are a lot alike only difference is the charge mine is positive his is negative. I don't know why I had t thought of this earlier. It made sense. And then I began to think about knucky how nice, headstrong, protective, cute, extremely Devoted kind of guy he was. The way he Picked me up me and gave me his bed. The way he took care of me. Taught me and helped me and carried me and heeled me.

(Knuckles POV)

I had gone out for scouting to make to sure EggFace or any of his Robo-Goons Weren't around. I had to make sure the chaos emeralds were safe above anything and everything else. But As I was flying j noticed I couldn't stay on task. I kept thinking of Jackie. It was odd everytime I was around her I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt happy and nervous at the same time. It gave me extra of all 3 of these when she called me knucky. Which is odd because had been anyone else Id a Decked them. I flew over to the apple orchard. And I couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way around me. And about my nickname for her. All these feelings are new to me so I'm just not sure just what it is I'm feeling. She was beautiful strong-headed Quick learner respectful honest devoted and just an amazing person all together. I had a hard time believing I was thinking these things. Because my life is the chaos emeralds and protecting them. But I also knew that it got lonely here by myself. I could use a friend here to keep things from being this way. I finished my scouting and was glad to finally be back home. Another feeling and thought that was new to me. I usual loved my scouting and hated going home but today I wanted to be home I'm not sure why. I opened the door and saw Apple Jack Napping on the couch. She talked in her sleep "..._sure id love to see the Water Falls Knucky_..." She said in her sleep. I thought it was I went to sit down I heard her wake up " hey knuckles how was your scoutin trip" she asked "it was good not as fun as hanging out with you though"I awnsered she blushed an apple red. "It's getting dark want to watch a movie?" She asked. "

"Just as long as it's not one of those deep romantic ones" I answered in disgust. She stuck her toung out and pretended to gag " no I was thinkin more along the lines of Alien or Godzilla." She answered. I grinned I put in Predator one as she pulled up a blanket.

(Apple Jack POV)

We were watching the movie I understood most of what was going on. I was sittin on one end of the couch he on the other. I liked him he was really cool we have so much In common. We liked the same movie types we liked to do a lot of the same type of stuff I scooted a little closer to him and I repeated that over the course of the movie. About halfway through the move I sorta hugged his arm and laid my head on his shoulder and stretched out. I could see us both blushing just a little even through that soft fuzzy red fur of his.

(Knuckles POV)

I felt her hug my arm and lay her head on mine I put an arm on her shoulder and I could feel myself blush. I her never felt this way or blushed before. But when I did. Could tell I was going to sleep well.

**_Well I thought I did well on this one what do you think Write me a review. Please!:-) I know my chapters are short but I update as much as I can! :-)_**


	4. Chapter 4:TwiliTails

Chapter 4: Twiltails

I was taking the tornado for a Test Run on a camping trip by mysel. because I had just finished fixing it after I tried to teach Cream How To Drive it. yeah not my greatest idea. But I saw a vortex open up about 18 a eaters North east of me. Out of it came a Purple Fox Came Out. wich Wouldn't be a problem if she had wings. because the vortex she came out of WAS 400 FEET ABOVE GROUND! I swooped down to try to catch her. She Landed in the back seat on her arm. She was passed out. I landed I a green field Rainbow dash had described what her friends looked liked. And sonic had described what she came out the. Perez she. And out of and what she came out of matched its description. So I checked for two things a cutie mark and her element of harmony. She was real pretty shade of purple a cute little nose, she was wearing a Purple Sweater with a purple star on it. She also had a real dark purple skirt and horn on her head. She had black hair with purple streaks. I decided to set up camp here I put up my tent and sleeping bag. I then wondered where was i going to put her. Lucky I'm always prepared. I had a bunch of Spare blankes in the storage unite of the tornado. There were 5 Exactly I laid 2 Two Down for a mattress. I would the have 2 fore Coveres And the next one I rolled up for a pillow. I picked her up. She was pretty light not that hard to carry. I laid her down I didn't see an element until I noticed part of the chain sticking out of her sweater I pulled it out and I looked at her Right leg and it was definitely Twilight Sparkles. And I decided not to wast power on a full examination because I already knew all the symptoms of coming through the vortex. I knew this from studying rainbow dash. So I got a fire going and I just kinda stared at her. I was laying next to her and I started playing with her hair. I don't know why. I guess it just seemed like the thing to do. She was real pretty. I Got up and looked around I checked my weapons locker next to the Storage units it still had my weapons. I decided it be best if I took them in because of bandits. I didn't want to be defenseless against Robuttnick. I went back inside. She was still sleeping like an angel. She was real furry. then I heard somthing like a dog growling behind me. I turned around to see a green Husky with spikes. "WHOA!" I Yelled as I grabbed a gun and pointed it at him ready to shoot if he charged. And to my surprise it spoke. "'Get away from twilight" he growled. I sighed in relief it was just spike. Rainbow Had also told me about him "Oh it's only you I'm not trying to hurt her I'm taking care of her. And when she wakes up I'll be happy to take you and her to Ur friend Rainbow dash" I said. He looked surprise. " you know who we are?" He asked

"Ya rainbow dash told me about you it's how I know who you are and how to treat her." Oh well I'm spike. Why is she unconscious?" He asked " well why aren't you in rainbow and her came out of the vortex. They were unconscious"

" Well I don't know about unconscious but I'm feeling a bit tired"

" Well in your world your a dragon right?"

"Yeah"

"Well your scales and plating probably helped,and since you were in the portal with her it should have helped her to so she should be up in about..."

I did a bit of math "2 Hours " I finished.

(Spikes POV)

"So what's your name" I asked him. I had a lot of questions because we're in a new world that I haven't Studied. "Tails." He asked " well like I said I'm spike and I'm twilights..."

"Assistant/Friend" he said "how do you know so much" I asked him

"well yesterday sonic brought in a hedgehog, Rainbow Dash, And she woke up a little before I left for this trip, so she got a chance to tell me about herself and I a chance to tell her about where she was she described your and you're friends"

"Oh. So what r u doing right now I asked " I asked "I'm looking at your results and I'm seeing results of some Chaos but not as much as the ponies but then again you don't have an element. But what is Really intriguing is that you've grown so used to the energy that it doesn't effect you at all and you have a 37.54% heightened strength and durability of a pitbull And that's saying something" " what in Celestias name is a pitbull" I asked" it's a breed of dog that is tougher than most dogs. You are without a doubt the coolest dog I have ever seen"

"I don't know oh seen Cerberus. He's a mean lookin dog."

(Twilight POV)

I Awoke In warm blanket sandwich. I felt funny. I sat up and to my left was a yellow fox and a green and purple puppy. They were talking about some kind of test results they had found "Wacha analyzing there" and I apparently Startled the two tailed fox thing. " WHOA" He yelled as he tripped forward. I giggled "'sorry I didn't mean to startle you"I said in apology. The dog was rolling on the ground laughing and I'd know that laugh anywhere "spike?!" I asked "Ya...it me... " he said in between laughingstock gasps the two tailed threw a wrench at him. He sat up "hi I'm tails the fox"he put out his hand I grabbed it he helped me up. "I'm ..." " twilight sparkles " he finished for me

"How'd you know" I asked in curiosity. Well your friend rainbow dash was picked up by my friend sonic Yesterday and she woke up from her vortex sickness an hour before I left. And she explained where your from who she came with and described you 7 I case we ran into anymore of you but she left out how pretty you are"

"Oh" I blushed and giggled "thank you." He came over and touched my arm "real soft to" I blushed a deep red.i touched his arm "your pretty soft to" and I really meant that. His fur was like silk. He blushed you could see it through his fur he grabbed his wrench and went out side. And started to work on a plane. I knew what it was due to my past experience in another world. He was having a hard time lifting it I used my magic to Lift it up for him. He was suprised to see it. "Wow so it's true" he said as he fixed the wheel. "What's true" I asked

"You unicorns and alicorns have developed telekinesis." I had done studies on this before "no it's magic"

" call it what you wish but I believe magic is science we don't

understand yet."

"Ok" I looked at him. He was so cute. "Hey guys so finished with that wheel tails." Spike asked from behind. I started letting spike like a dog his foot started to shake. "What are you doing" I asked "it's involuntary. Your petting him in the right spot that it real eases and abundance of serotonin A.K.A The Happy Chemical."

"Oh" I stopped for a moment and to my surprise spike started to whine like a dog and I continued petting Him. We went to go get fire wood and we were talking about how are worlds were,when we heard crashing foot-steps it was like a picked me and my load up and flew us with his tails back to the tent where he shoved the plane and everything Into it. He activated some cloaking device.i shoved me inside" tails what's going on I Asked on the verge of tears the sounds got closer and I started to cry

(Tails POV) when I noticed her crying I felt bad I sat next to her and put my arms around her "it's ok" I said in hopes of making her feel better I kissed her on the cheek and just kinda rocked her back and forth very slowly. Spike whined and licked her. I felt bad we laid down and mad one big bed and Us Three used one blanket and each other to keep warm and we fell asleep.

**_Sorry this was extra short I had to go to my moms and I didn't have a lot of time._**


	5. Chapter 5:ShadPie

Chapter 5:Shadpie

(Shadows POV)

I was l meditating I was relaxed I was thinking of the waves crashing on the beach but then I was back on my old ship Meria was there.

She was walking away from me and I couldn't figure out why but I followed her I had asked her to slow down and to wait up.

But then the ship starting to go into a crash landing I had to get to Maria and save her before she gets herself killed.

I started running but the he I was paralyzed I couldn't move.

I called it for help. I loved Maria I couldn't let her die.

I called for help with all the energy I had but no one came I had started to cry and that's when I heard an alarm sounding.

I had awoken from my deep my Meditation.

Another wormhole was opening.

This has happened 4 time before in the past two days.

I was somewhat confusing because nothing else odd has happened.

This was strange Because these were high energy worm holes.

But this one was different. It was only 19.5 Kilometers from my home.

I decided I would find out what these were and are hat they were doing I went to its landing point I saw a vortex open up and out came a pink cat.

This confused me very much. I didn't expect this.

A vortex of this much energy for a cat.

I didn't make any sense Like I said these were high energy vortex and worm holes.

She was a pink cat with a short sleeve pink with party balloons shirt with her bra straps still showing on her shoulders.

She also had a pair of blue jeans on and pink and white tennis shoes.

_Shes_ _beautiful._ My Thoughts took control of me. _She's like an angel. _

I shook the thoughts off and regained control of my Mind.

I walked up to her curios of who she was.

" Hello" I said " Hi I'm sorry I feel really tired" she said " well I can take you back to my place so you can heal"

(_The Reason Pinkie Hasn't Passed Out is because She's usually has so much energy the vortex didn't take it all like it did with the others.) "_ She fell forward and I helped her up.

" Are you ok?" I asked " I'm usually very energetic.

But I guess the portal took my energy." She said.

I felt somewhat sorry for her. "What is your name" I asked "Pinkie Pie" She said kindly I picked her up and carried her to my base.

While I was walking i noticed That she was quite talkative for someone who is as energy drained as she was.

I lied her down on my bed. " you look tired you should get some sleep" I told her she looked very tired.

She laid down "thanks for your kindness towards to me."

She said

And instead of feeling irritation towards her for saying this I had a strange warmer feeling instead.

I wasnt sure what it is was but I liked it she fell asleep almost immediately.

I decided to do a full examination on her to look for wounds and broken bones infections things like that but what I found was completely different.

I found very high levels of chaos energy but the Thing is it wasn't chaos.

It was the opposite I decided I'd go see knuckles tomorrow to see if he had anything on what this might be. I went back to meditation.

I returned to beach.

After a bit of walking on that beach.

I returned to my ship.

And once again Maria was there and she was moving and for some reason I couldn't move any faster and the ship was moving into a crash landing.

Suddenly I was paralyzed.

I couldn't move I Had to find Maria.

I Cried with everything I had for help I Felt Someone Picking Me up I turned to see who it was.

I had expected to see sonic or knuckles or even rouge.

But instead I found PinkiePie.

This I found very interesting.

Why would pinkie pie be picking me up.

Why would she be helping me.

She had a big smile on her face she carried me towards Maria but the ship crashed before we Could reach her.

I knew it would end this way because it's how it happened.

I had apparently been meditating for quite a while because before I knew it I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me.

It was PinkiePie. " Are you ok you looked like you were having a night mare."

She asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm ok I was Meditating and some bad memories came back" she looked sad sh gave me a hug this was a little uncomfortable for me.

But I slowly out my arms around her.

She pulled out. "I'm sorry" she said in a sad tone.

"It's not your fault."

I said trying to comfort her.

I don't know why I cared if she was sad or not.

"Would you like something to eat I've got some cookies a little cake Beer soda milk some bread eggs cereal steak stuff like that"

Her faced brightened up and she had a big smile on her face.

I loved that smile.

"Cookies and milk!" She said in an edited tone of voice.

" isn't that Santa's Meal" I asked her in a teasing voice.

Her face got even brighter her smile even bigger " I love Santa!"

She said she was a hot mess.

I went in to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk and got a plate and filled it with cookies.

I brought it In the room.

She reached for it.

I kept it out of reach.

" Tell me how did you get to my world?"

She looked surprised and very quickly said"WellinOurWorldTheresAPonyNamedSunsetShimmerWhoTookOverOurFriendDicordWhoIsTheMasterOfChaosAndSheUsedHimToBringChaosAroundOurWorldLikeUpsideDownRoadAndChocolateRainStuffLikeThatSoWeUsedOurElementsToTeleportToYourWorldForHelp

NOW CAN I HAVE THE COOKIES?!"

She said.

This was a very Fast explanation I couldn't u detest and half of that.

"On the circumstances that you repeat that slower" i said as I handed her the milk and the plate of cookies.

She explained everything that she had just said in a slower voice.

The only thing she didn't say was what she was looking for other than help she also said she didn't want to say to much without her friends being there.

Which I understood because you never know what no you can you can trust in this price of crap world.

She quickly finished her milk and Cookies

(PinkiePies POV)

He was quite a cute hedge hog.

We walked down the Beach

I asked him all sorts of stuff like what kind of holidays they have.

And what parties he likes

But then I started to wonder what was he doing when I woke him up.

He wasn't sleeping

And wasn't acting so I asked

"What we're you doing when I 'woke' you"

"I was meditating. You see I have amnesia from a Long while back and I can't remember my past. I do t know who I was or what I did or anything like that."

I felt really bad for him I would be really hurt.

"I'm sorry"I told him

"It's ok it wasn't your fault"

"But when others are sad I'm sad.

And it's my job to make them HAPPY"

I poked him

"YOUR IT!" I yelled and ran as he chased me.

He finally caught me and tagged me we played this for an hour.

but then I dashed in the woods and hid from him

" where are you"

I heard him I giggled and gave away my position.

He chased me and tackled me we rolled down a bill together laughing all the way down.

when we hit the bottom I was laying on him we we're still laughing.

We slowly stopped laughing I felt our heads slowly come together.

We were so close I could tell he smelled of plums and cherries

(I_** say plums because they're the only thing sweet that comes even close to black**_)

I felt our lips come closer together.

The We kissed softly.

It felt weird.

I only knew him for one day and uv never felt closer to anyone.

Like I needed him and he needed me.

I could tell he didn't smile very often

"You Smell and tast like strawberries"

He said

I giggled and blushed. "You Smell&amp;Tast like Plums and cherries

He held me by the wast.

"It's getting late we should probably head back now"

I agreed

I held his hand all the way home. I looked in his deep orangish red eyes.

I saw pain and despair. I felt sorry for him.

We got home and he sat on his couch and turned on the tv I payed my head on his. And cuddled him.

I could tell he felt awkward.

So I put his arm around me and I buried myself in his was very soft.

(Shadows POV)

I could feel her digging into my fur. She was soft and warm.

I could tell this relationship would be different than all others.

For all others they were not on the best of notes. But I could tell she was going to be different

**_No sure if I did the best on this chapter. Got a little repetitive. Well hope yall enjoyed! :)_**

**_The _**


	6. Chapter 6:Manic Shy

Chapter 5: Flutter-Manic

(Manic's POV)

"Be Carful Manic" Sonia said

I was getting ready to go search for tails

"Hey I've always come through before ain't I"

"He's got a point. Hey I say Go as fast as well be waiting.

And find my friends you keep them safe and bring them will you manic. I'd appreciate it." rainbow said as she High fives me.

Sonic,Rainbow,Sonia,Mom,and me came in fore a group hug.

We were family .

Well you know most of us.

I'm not sure why but I felt like Rainbow Dash was one of the family and I think everyone felt the same way.

We broke the hug. "Love U guys See u when I get back"

I took finally took off.

I Was finally on my hover bored.

I Had the wind in my face and I was riding the thermals.

I had just installed a solar panel so now it ran on sun power.

It can store energy in a battery as well.

So we're not to bad off at night.

It ran on fossils rules as well.

I was on my way to find tales he hadn't checked in since he left.

I missed the Little bugger.

I can always use his help on stuff.

I'm not the smartest person in the world but I can build stuff.

That's why we make a good team.

He comes up with the inventions and we build it together her but I do most of it.

I Got so lost in my thoughts I hadn't seen the tree right In front of me.

I snapped out of it to see I was headed for a crash course with a tree.

"Oh this is gonna hurt"

This was the last thing I said before a Cookie doe colored bat with feathered wings and light pink hair picked me up and flipped me away from my board.

Wich crashed into the tree.

I was at this point left unconscious.

(Flutter-Shy's POV)

"Oh Deer"

I said as I saw the green hedgehog flop unconscious.

I looked him over he had a tent with him. He was pretty.

What I couldn't understand was why he was wearing gold earrings. He was very dirty.

So I went and gathered roots and moss to help with the 2 Degree burns he had.

I was able to save him from death.

Not the fire from the explosion.

I couldn't help myself but to let his long green hair.

It was cute. I put the moss wear it needs to go

He also had tools with him.

So I built a big bath tub.

I filled it with water I found from a stream a few feet away.

Once it was filled I removed his cloths without looking.

And put him In.

I Began To Wash And Clean His Clothes.

And I tended to some other animals.

I had a Brown Kitten A grey wolf and a parrot.

The kitty had a missing foot.

The wolf had a broken paw.

And the parrots gallons were smashed.

I checked on the kitten.

The bandages were coming loose and yucky.

I echo located a bundle of Moss and made a new one and put it over the wound. The Parrot looked ok.

I looked him over and he seemed in condition to leave.

I didn't take the cast off but

"Go Fly Off You should be ok in a night or so"

It flew off. I would miss him

But he'd be happy.

The I went to the wolf.

I Pet him a little he was still ok with what he had yesterday.

So I Laid out a grass bed for him and went to bed.

(Manics POV)

I woke up in a Tub of warm water there was a fire beneath me.

I Was extremely confused.

Then I remembered being flipped from my board. I crept out slowly.

It hurt my left side though.

I had burns on that side.

I noticed the bad awake.

I looked at her and I was mesmerized.

"_She's a chick" I thought_

She walked over to me.

She was wearing a white yellow shirt with a pink skirt.

I wouldn't suggest moving you have 2nd degree burns on your left side.

I covered me genitals when I saw I didn't have clothes on.

She gave my clothes and I dressed.

"Thank you for saving me from the crash" I said

"Of course on my planet I'm a veterinarian I can't let an anypony get hurt."

This suprised me.

I looked at her neck and sure enough a gemstone with a butterfly on it.

I walked over to her I lifted her skirt and looked at her right leg and sure enough butterflies.

"What are you doing!" she said as she hit me.

"So your flutter-shy"

"H-H-how did you know my name?"

"Your friend rainbow told me she's crashing with my brother.

That's why I looked at your leg" I said

She blushed a little

"I'm sorry I just thought...you know ...you were..."

"It's totally how long have you been In my world?"

I asked. "Only two days" she said

"Well we're rainbow."

"She s with my brother I'll take you there as soon as I get my friend"

"Okay"

"So what have you been doing around here" I asked her

"Just helping animals looking for my friends."

I heard my watch beep it was TAILS

I picked up instantly. " hey buddy where you been"

" camping sorry I forgot to check in but you know those friends of RainBows?"

"Ya"

"I've found one"

"So did I"

Ho looked suprised

"Wich one"

"Flutter-shy"I said

"AWSOME!" Tails said.

"What about you?"

"Twilight Sparkes"

"Well that great Tails put her on" I gave the watch to flutter-shy she looked confused until she heard Twilight.

"Flutter-Shy?!" I heard it say

They talked for like a hour until tails stopped them.

"Well we got some stuff to do so l8er" he hung up.

She dressed my wounds and I began fixing the hover board.

(Flutter-Shy's POV)

he was done by 9:00 .

"Hop on"

"No thanks I'll fly. We sped back"

3 minutes before I got there I was encase in rain bows s and hugs and kisses.

I went in and it felt like home.

**_Sorry for the short chapter but I upload a lot so that should cover it right?_**


	7. Chapter 7:Sondash2

Chapter 6:SonDash2

(Sonics POV)

I Woke Up The Next morning a little confused to see a rainbow hedgehog In my room.

But then it all came back.

Me finding her, her passing out, the hug everything.

I checked my clock 7:18.

I was up early which was slightly unusual.

I Got my Sun glasses and a shirt on.

I crept out carful not to wake up dash.

I walked out for breakfast.

And to my surprise I found myself whistling as I bought a bowl o marshmallow charms.

I saw my family at a Table Eating.

I went up behind Sonia

"BOO"

I yelled

I Scared the living Chaos out of her.

"SONIC!"

I laughed my fur out "You ok sis"

"You scared me"

"That wasn't very nice sonic" Sonia said

"No But It Was Funny" I said

"He Makes A Valid Point Young One" mom told her as she laughed

"Ya Princess" Manic Said

I started eating a delicious bowl of delicious Marshmallow Charms

(Queen Aleana's POV)

Today I saw a big change in my son.

Today instead of being sad dwelling on his mistakes

He was happy today.

"Hey Manic Has Tails Called in yet?"

"No we haven't heard from him since we left."

"Think We Should Send Someone In After Him?" I Suggested

"I think so as well if he's missing then..." Sonia Began

"Who's missing?" Miss Rainbow Dash Said as she sat Down next to sonic.

"Tails..I don't know Sonia He Can take care of himself" Sonic Said

"I gotta go with sonic he's a smart little sucker"

"Then why Hasn't he called in yet? And it takes a little more then brain to defeat EggHead. And he doesn't have all his stuff."

"touché" sonic said

"Now if he's missing then it's a little risky to call him. He may have been picked up by robuttnick." My daughter continued

Sonic Looked sad.

And Miss Dash Picked up on this and she putting her head on his shoulder.

Happiness returned to his face.

She hugged him.

"So who's going after him" Manic Asked

"Well we could send a rescue team but didn't you just upgrade That hover board your so proud of" Sonia Said

"Hey yeah I could go, I'd give me a chance to test out my new software what do you think sonic."

However sonic didn't answer.

He and rainbow dash were staring at into other's eyes.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonia to sonic, möbius to sonic,SONIC!"

" hu, ya"

"Should manic go look for tails or not"

" ya it's a good idea"

"Ok then" Sonia saint

(RainbowDash's POV)

I woke up at 7:36 Sonic was missing.

I was confused.

I checked the apartment but I found zilch.

I went downstairs to where it looked like the mess hall.

I saw sonic sitting with a purple hedgehog, pink hedgehog,and a green hedgehog. They were talking about a someone who was missing.

"Who's missing" I asked as I sat down "Tails..I don't know Sonia He Can take care of himself" Sonic Said

"I gotta go with sonic he's a smart little sucker"

"Then why Hasn't he called in yet? And it takes a little more then brain to defeat EggHead. And he doesn't have all his stuff."

"touché" sonic said

"Now if he's missing then it's a little risky to call him. He may have been picked up by robuttnick." Sonia(?) continued

Sonic Looked sad.

And I Could See that I put my head on his shoulder.

He was happy again

I hugged him.

"So who's going after him" Manic Asked

"Well we could send a..."

And that's all I heard.

I was staring into sonics Beautiful Green eyes.

He was so hot and nice and funny and From they way we talked before bed quite a conversationalist adventurous and...

My thoughts were cut off by

"SONIC"

I looked over at his friend.

She was pissed I stopped listening I Laid on his shoulder and shut my eyes until they started to get up and leave.

(Sonics POV)

We all left me,Dashie,and Sonia went to see manic off.

Be Carful Manic" Sonia said

"Hey I've always come through before ain't I"

"He's got a point. Hey I say Go as fast as well be waiting.

And find my friends you keep them safe and bring them will you manic. I'd appreciate it." rainbow said as she High fives Manic.

Me,Dashie,Sonia,Mom,and Manic came in fore a group hug.

We were family .

I'm not sure why but while I'm around her I feel happy and I had butterfly's and was nervous all at the same time.

We broke the hug.

"Love U guys See u when I get back" Manic

He took finally took off.

(Rainbows POV)

We all left at the same time.

Me and sonic together. He offered to show me around.

The first place he took me was a Field with flowers and roses and water falls.

It was amazing. After that we went to the race track.

We watched a 6 Racer Dirt Bike Derby.

Racer 4 won and sonic owes me 20 Bucks.

Next we went to The movies and saw The X Echidnas Nights of Future Past.

It Was Realy Cool. Kogan "Hogarine" Was sent to the Past To Change The Future.

Sonic sat next to me we had a large popcorn.

At the 1/4 mark through the movie.

We both reached in for popcorn.

Our hands touch and we dropped the both went to get it

When we bumped heads.

We looked up at one another

He touched my face. I did the same.

We drew closer together until our noses touched.

We drew closer still and then.

We kissed.

We paused and then kissed again.

I was blushing like a tomato I could feel it.

I'm not sure why but while I'm around Him I feel happy and I had butterfly's and was nervous all at the same time.

I loved him.

We sat back and watched the movie.

I took his arm and laid on it.

(Sonics POV)

I could feel her head on my arm.

She was beautiful.

I'm not sure why but I love her.

I squished to one side of the chair and sat her next to me.

It was a tight space so we had to cuddle.

After the movie we got up.

And outside the theater we pulled each other into the other and we kissed again.

"I love you Dashie"

"I love you sonic"

"Should we head back to base"

"Ya ok" we sped off

And after we took off it turned into a race.

We tied.

We got inside I put in IronHog 1 and got a pizza and laid it next to us.

She Laid Next to me.

(Rainbows POV)

I Laid Next to sonic I buried my self into his silk-like fur.

He stuck his nose in my hair.

I smiled. I got up to his face and kissed him.

His put his and behind my head and pushed in making the kiss more intense.

I rolled on him.

I had my arms bent on him. His hands were on my waist

(No POV)

_Beep Beep Beep_

Sonic Heard the watch but he tapped it to turn it off but instead he presses the answer button.

So when Tails,Twilight,flutter-shy and manic saw what Rainbow-Dash and sonic were doing they all had different reactions

Tails-"Eeeeww"

Twilight-"Is That Rainbow-Dash

Manic-"HaHaHA Way to go Bro

Flutter-Shy- "Giggles"

(Sonic and RDs POV)

Sonic-"WHOA Uuu Sorry You Had To See That"

Rainbow went up to watch

"TWILIGHT?! FLUTTER-SHY?! Is that Realy You Guys?!"

She said Excitedly

"Yes We're almost there" Flutter-Shy Replied

"Ya I'll be here with tails for another day and I'll be back" twilight Replied

"Ok See You In a minute Flutter-Shy" she sped out and covered her with rainbows and kisses.

**_Well that ends Chapter 7 You Guys Hope You All Enjoyed This Chapter Be Sure To Show Me Some Love Hit That Favorite Button Down Below. And Pleaze Leave A Review.:)_**


	8. Chapter 8:Silvity 2

Chapter 8:Silvity 2

I woke up with silvers arms around me.

I didn't want to leave his arms.

I wish Sweaty Bell Were Hear So I could stay I could stay in bed with him.

He was so warm and fuzzy.

But however I needed to bath and eat.

So I reluctantly got up and showered a short 10MN Shower.

And started making Scrambled eggs.

As I was making the food I couldn't stop thinking about silver.

He was kind and gentle.

The first set of eggs were done I put them on a play and poured ketchup on them.

He was so cute I hope I will always have him as a friend.

But in my self-conscious I knew I wanted more.

I knew I wanted him to be in my life always and forever.

I also Self Consciously knew I didn't ask him to sleep with me for warmth.

I wanted him by me I wanted to cuddle him.

There was something about this hedgehog that made feel so happy.

He could use a Change In style but he was still dreamy.

I was making a bowl of scrambled eggs When I felt arms wrap around my waist.

I turned around and hugged silver.

"Sleep well silver?"

"Yes I did was it warm enough for you"he asked

"Yes it was Silv"

"Would you like to come in a walk with me Rar?"

"Shouldn't we eat first"

"Ofcoarse"

We sat down and ate are meal that was deliciously cooked if I do say so myself.

We talked all through breakfast.

(Silvers POV)

When we finished breakfast I did our dishes and I got my Map And Note Book Out.

we began walking through the the forest.

She grabbed my hand and leaned into me.

We were now holding hands and walking together.

I was feeling those butterflies again.

I don't know why but I felt so attracted to her.

It was like I never wanted to leave her.

She was so beautiful and kind and generosity.

We Saw birds and trees and I mapped out quite a bit.

We did this almost all day long which was like heaven.

There was not a moment of the day that I didn't want with her

But about midway we stopped for lunch.

We had a whole picnic set out.

"Wow we did a marvelous job with this picnic."

She said as she laid down

"Yes I agree we did a wonderful job"

I laid beside her

"Pass me a pb&amp;j Would Ya"

I asked she handed me one

She dropped it between us.

She went to pick it up I stopped her.

I Grabbed her hand and put it away

I put the sandwich inside.w

And I pulled her into me.

(Rarities POV)

He Kissed me.

I was taken by surprise by this.

I Wrapped my arms around his neck.

We paused and then Continued.

We squeezed each other Tightly Longing to be closer.

We put our hands on the back of each other's heads and pushed

Making our kiss so much more intense.

I could feel our tongues touch and rub.

i wrapped my legs around his.

We finally stopped

"I think it's time we left for knuckles" he said

We packed up and silver carried me home.

We got all our stuff together and headed off.

It took us Half an hour to get there and once we were there what we saw shocked us.

**_That's it for this one y'all Hope You Enjoyed And I'm begging you. Leave a review_**


	9. Chapter 9:Knuckles-Jack2

Chaos elements Chapter:9

Apple-Knux2

(Before Silver and Rarity Got there)

(Knuckles POV)

I Woke at 4:30.

We had fallen asleep while watching a movie.

Jackie was still sleeping against my chest and my arm around her.

I smiled and kissed her for head.

I got up and checked on the chaos emeralds.

They were all there.

I Began Breakfast.

I decided on pancakes.

I got down a frying pan and got the batter.

I poured in some apple sauce.

It's an old family tradition.

And started making pancakes.

As soon as I had 28 of them done i put them on a heater to keep them warm and I went out scouting.

And once again I could not stop thinking about Jackie.

I had a very hard time keeping my thoughts on the ground.

I figured today would be a good day until I remembered.

We had to leave for sonics today.

Sonic was my best friend but I wanted a little more Time with Jackie.

I saw our apple orchard.

I began thinking of yesterday.

The things we did and said.

I got so lost in my thoughts I forgot to look where I was going.

I crashed into a tree.

After I got up I realized something.

I love Jackie.

I got up and finished my scout and headed back.

When I walked in I saw the kitchen and my pancakes and the Apple destroyed or gone.

I went to the living room and saw her.

She was still sleeping on the couch.

I picked her up and put her on the bed and laid next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

(Apple-Jacks POV)

I woke up in the strong,warm, and furry arms of knux.

I felt so happy like i was going to melt. Like an icecream cone on a hot July day.

I'm not sure why I felt like this but I wanted to just stay there all my life.

i buried my self into his soft neck fur.

I kissed his cheek.

I put my arms on his chest And snuggled him.

He was so cozy I pulled closer to him his grip tightened.

"Your awake" I said with a smile

"Yes" he chuckled

"Why the hay did you let me think you were sleeping"

"Cuz You were snuggling me"

"Come on lets get up knucky"

We got up and went to the kitchen I held his hand.

"So what should we have for breakfast Jackie?"

He asked me.

"How bout some apple pie" I said as I looked at him and smiled.

Well we'll have to go get some more apples. Animals got in last night and ate all our apples Jackie"

This surprised me but I could still smell the pancakes.

"Pancakes?"

"Ya"

"Ok knucky lets go" we left still while holding hands

It wasn't the prettiest day in the world

But I had gathered in worse weather.

We finally got to the orchard.

I figured today would be a good day.

But i remembered that we had to go see sonic and rainbow dash.

Which I love Rainbow But I want to be with knux a little longer.

We were picking apples that we couldn't get off from the tree.

Then it began to rain. It wasn't cold though I grabbed a couple of apples.

And I turned around and bumped into knucky.

"Sorry Knucky I..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence.

He pushed me up against the tree he put a hand on my cheek and He kissed me.

I dropped the apples I was holding.

I could feel him pulling out

I held the back of his neck and kissed harder.

He had his hand on the tree I moved them to my waist.

I put both hands on his cheeks.

Then I wrapped my legs around him.

The only thing holding me up was knucky and the tree.

he pushed me higher on the tree and I was a little taller then him now.

We kissed harder.

I felt our mouths open and our tongues rub together.

(Knuckle POV)

I don't know what came over me.

Jackie has just picked some apples.

I was standing behind her and she bumped into me

"Sorry Knucky I..."

I don't know but somthing set me off.

I pushed her against the tree I had to kiss her.

When I did I could hear the apples drop.

I was about to pull out when she put her hand behind my neck and kissed harder.

She moved my hands to her waist.

I could feel her wrap her legs around me.

(Rarities POV)

"Apple Jack!" I asked as I saw the orange Echidna Kissing The red one

"Knuckles" Silver asked

They both jumped in surprise.

They fell in the mud.

"Rarity?" Apple Jack asked

I ran over and hugged her.

" oh come on Apple Jack you know it's not lady like to play I the mud"

We both laughed.

We got under the tree with the Knuckles.

"So should we head back to the house until the rain wears off" Knuckles Suggested

"Just as long as we don't have to see that again"

Silver chuckled

"Oh come on now they weren't doing anything wrong Silv Darling"

We headed back to his place.

Silver and I held hands

And she and him held hands.

(Silvers POV)

"So what brings you here silver" Knuckles asked me

"Her actually."

I told him

"Your here because of the high amount of positive chaos in her correct?"

"Ya How'd You know"

"Because all six Ponies have what they call elements of harmony"

"I know this"

There are only 2 differences between the two.

•1- There's is positive

•2-it can eminate from them."

"So all ponies have it" I asked

"Correct"

"I didn't see the emeralds when we passed there chambers."

"There safe I know where they are"

"How do you know all ponies have this."

"Because I've met two of them"

"Oh""

"Well we can't go see sonic in this weather" Apple Jack said

So we decided to stay one more day.

That's it for me leave a review please :(


	10. Chapter 10: Twilitails 2

Chapter:10:Twilitails

I woke up and checked the damage of the attack.

We contacted manic last night.

We lay him know how things were going why I didn't contact them.

And as it turns out, he had found one of the 6 as well.

That's 3 down and 3 to go.

We've got fluttershy, twilight,and rainbow dash.

We are Missing Apple Jack PinkiePie and Rarity.

Twilight was still sleeping.

I was checking the damage the plane wasn't to damaged.

But the forest was demolished.

I went inside to check on twilight.

She was still sound asleep.

I got on my computer to see where we were.

It would only take us a couple of hours to get back home.

I could hear spike yawn behind me.

"Hey spike a little early to be up don't you think."

It was 5:34 AM it was still pretty early.

"Ha well I'm a dragon, or well in this case a dog but still I don't need a lot of sleep. What r u doin up?"

"Well I checked for damage on the tornado and the forest. The tornado sustained no damage next to being knocked over by the didn't walk directly towards us it was off by 150 Yards"

"Wow it must have been pretty big with all that noise"

" I know. I Eggman lives to destroy us and our society".

"Wow what was it like"

"I remember when sonic saved from him.

When the robots invaded our country we fought back.

They thought they could use that so they took me.

They've been doing their dirty work there ever since.

Sonic rescued me on the way to a different holding camp.

Amy and cream were on that car along with me.

That's when Amy got a huge crush on sonic.

He rescued me there.

He and I have been brothers ever since"

(**_I know that's not how it really happened but it's a fanfic)_**

He looked sad and shocked at the same time.

"Wow harsh"

"Ya,well the tornado probably has some damage from being knocked over. But I think I need a little more sleep."

I laid next to twilight turned off the light and cuddled her.

(Twilight a POV)

I woke up at 7:48 Am with me and tails still cuddling.

I didn't want to leave he was so warm and fuzzy

A little taller then me but still cozy.

I burrowed into his soft fuzzy body.

I thought about all the crashing last night and what it could have been.

But I don't know much about this world so of could only speculate.

What could have made such loud noise.

And how did tailsy act so calmly and in control like during that situation.

Is he use to it.?

Does this happen often?

Are my friends subjected to this?

What else happens of this world?

I began to wonder what kind of strange world this is.

Then I began to think of how weird out world is.

Between an extremely overpowered Maniac and a jealous princess wannabe.

I got up and looked around the.

Metal thingamubobber was knocked over.

I lifted it up with my Unicorn magic.

And flipped it right side up.

I went inside to tailsy and hugged him.

I went looking through the forest looking for eggs I found some that were destroyed by what hit us last night.

But some remained uncracked.

I took them back to camp and made eggs.

Tailsy woke up at about 8:40.

He came outside.

"Whatcha makin there twiliy"

"Just some eggs where's spike?"

"He's sleeping."

"What was that last night"

"Egg man. He's been taking over our world for almost as long as I can remember.

We're the sonic under ground.

Freedom fighters"

"He doesn't sound like a nice person"

"He's not"

"We'll come eat Tailsy"

He blushed

"What's wrong"

"Nothing it's just nobody calls me tailsy"

"Oh sorry if you don't like it I can..."

"No it's ok twiliy"

"We'll come sit down iv made eggs"

"Ok cool"

He came and sat next to me.

I gave him a plate and put some eggs on it.

He had some

"They tast realy good.

There like the ones my mom used to make."

"Does your mom live with you at the freedom fighters place."

I asked thinking it was a totally innocent

"No i having seen my mom since eggman invaded our country."

I laid my head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry tailsy"

"It's not your fault. I'm 22 I haven't seen them since I was 7"

"How long will it take you to finish your metal thingy over there"

I was feeling warm at that moment.

I knew that feeling.

It was the feeling of friendship.

But with him it was like 20X mor powerful.

I was so happy around I got butterflies and everything.

I don't know why but I didn't want to be away from him"

"Not long"

(Tails POV)

I began feeling like a melting Popsicle around her.

She was a very pretty fox.

And iv never been anything but happy around her.

I began working on the tornado.

Like I said only a couple of hours.

She was very helpful.

She lifted the tornado and gave me the tools I needed to fix it so .

we were done half an hour early.

Spike woke up an hour after we were done so we began to clean up and head back to base.

the tent it was very easy with her telekinesis.

She sat down in the tornado.

I looked at her.

She is the most beautiful fox that has ever walked the earth.

"Everyone strapped in?!"

I asked

"Ya"

"Yup" i was about to speed off

But I was realy nervous about what I was going to do.

I leaned over.

"Hey twilight come here" I wispered

She leaned in. I kissed her for 3 seconds and then blasted off so fast she couldn't say anything.

When we got home we were greeted by 5 hedgehogs a bunny and a bat.

"We'll here we..."

I couldn't finish before she was on my lips again.

We broke.

Let's go and we left the tornado holding hands.

They were soft and warm and I liked it.

We stepped out holding hands and excepte excepted our welcome


	11. Chapter 11:Shadpie2

I awoke with pinkie In my fur.

I lifted my hand u see her chin and softly kissed her.

"Good morning shadow"

"Good morning Cutie Pie"

I couldn't believe I was talking like this

"It's PINKIE Pie"

She said laughing.

I hugged her. "So what do you want to do today."

"I want to throw a party!"

She apparently had an obsession with parties.

"Ok we'll throw a party"

We went to the store and got party decorations.

I'm not sure why I'm doing this but I am.

"Ok so we need Black Red Blue and pink"

"What's with the blue"

"I don't know I just like the color"

Then all of a sudden She started doing this shaking thing and she moved us back.

And just as she did this an out of control kid Bat with an out of control cart almost rammed into Us.

"Whoa How did you do that"

"I don't know if just always had this pinkie sense"

At this point I remembered that that kid had almost squashed my girl.

I got mad.

"That stupid kid almost squashed you"

I walked in his direction.

I got out my black sword and refractor.

I was PISSED!

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Shadie It's ok he didn't hurt me.

I'm ok he's just a kid having fun."

I put away my weapons

"Ok I won't kill or put him in the hospital"

I walked toward him.

I picked him up by the collar and held him midair.

"What the hell were you thinking"

"I'm sorry I was just running with the cart and I lost control. Plz don't hurt me"

"I won't. And you have the girl you almost squashed to thank for that.

Don't let it happen again"

I put him down and went back to pinkie

"Well that uncalled for"

"I gave him a talking to I didn't hurt him"

"Ok"

We went back to the house.

"We'll here we are"

I gave her the decorations.

"YAAAY Now I'll load these in my cannon"

"Wait what"

She brought out a big cannon.

"Uuuuuu pink what it that" she fired it and decorations went everywhere.

"Wow"

"This is so cool" I went over to it and pushed the button.

More decorations went flying.

I turned her toward me.

I softly kissed her lips.

(Pinkies POV)

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you so much"

He said

"I love you to"

We used my cannon to do a lot of decorating.

After about an hour we were done.

"Well now it's time for invitation cards"

"Ok whatever you say Pinkie Pie"

We sat Down and got everything ready.

But then I remembered. I can't find my friends.

Who was I going to invite.

Who would come.

I felt sad.

"Pinkie Are you ok"

"Ya I just don't know who to invite"

"It's ok pinkie. I do maybe that have an idea where they are"

"Ok I payed my head on his shoulder as he worked on the cards"

(Shadows POV)

I could see how sad she was.

I hated seeing her this way

I finished up the invitations

I sat next to her

"What's wrong Cutie Pie"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Babe I can see your sad, what's wrong"

"It's just I feel alone here without my friends."

"Well you still got me"

"I know"

She sat on my lap.

It was 1:14

Knees on each side of the couch.

We kissed softly.

We put our hands behind each other's heads and pushed us to gather making our kiss much more intense.

I picked her not breaking our kiss and moved us to the bedroom.

I was now on top of her.

She had her arms around my neck.

After a minute I put my hands on her waists and moved up and down.

She took her top off.

We pulled closer and closer together until we were like a pancake.

One thing lead to another.

(Pinkie-Pies POV)

I woke up about an hour later(2:30) and I was sticky.

I was a little confused I was wrapped In something furry.

Then my memories came back.

The things we did.

I kissed shadow.

"I love you baby."

I now remembered why I was sticky I cleaned us up and went to shower without waking up my lover.

**_(You sick Perverts they were sticky because of suckers and candy and her top was a toy you know the ones that spin around.)_**

I hoped in the shower to get rid of all

Sticky suckers.

I got out and dried off and got dressed.

I then turned on the tv.

I got bored with that.

I went and laid next to shadow and snuggled him,

I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Havin fun"

"No your house it to boring"

"haha"

"Want to go walk on the beach"

"Sure pinkie"

We walked in the beach and talked and played it was a fun thing to do.

The party was at 8 tomorrow night.

And I looked forward to it.

Suddenly I heard something behind us.

It was another vortex

Out of it came a BIG red and orange echidna a tiny tan and pink Kitten.

A whit purple and pink Puma with a horn.

A purple and Tan Hedgehog With Wings.

And fluttershys pet bunny angel.

"Hello?"

I asked

The kitten turned around

"Pinkie Pie?"

She asked in a Texan accent.

That's when I realized who they all were.

"APPLE BLOOM!?"

She fainted along with others.

"Well it seems we've got a lot in our hands!" Shadow said.

"So who are they all?"

"The kitten is applebloom the echidna is Macintosh the puma is Sweety Belle the hedgehog is scootaloo

And the rabbit is angel!"

"Well I guess we'd better get them back.

To our house."

We picked them up.

And put them all In beds.

After doing all that work I was beat.

I slept very well

**Well that's all for today y'all leave a review plz.**


	12. Chapter 12

(Fluttershys POV)

"Hey rainbow dash"

"Hey Pal! Where ya been?"

"In the woods looking for the others up until manic Found me"

She looked happy. She hugged me again.

"So what have you been doing rainbow dash" I asked her.

"Well sonic picked me up and saved me. And well we've been..."

"Kissing?" Manic asked

A blue one glared at manic with an angry stare

"Shut Your trap manic"

Rainbow turned to him.

She put her hands on his chest and leaned her body against him

"What's wrong sonic? Ashamed to be kissing me?"

He looked at her with a worried tone

"No He just doesn't need to making fun of us"

"No but it's true"

She turned around and backed into him

He wrapped his arms around her.

Manic rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"Let's get out of here before a make out fest begins"

We ran away before the blue one such I assumed to be sonic could catch us.

He looked at me.

"So do you want me to show you your room, well it's more like _our House. _You'llbe staying with me."

I thought it would be cool to stay and live with manic while we were here.

"Sure" I said excitedly

We went over to his house.

On the way there he introduced me to some of the people around.

We also stopped at AntArctic Square for ice cream cones.

They were only .99¢ and they were humungous.

They were bigger than a possum.

We then walked to the animal shelter where they said I could easily get a job.

It looked like the place could use a real veterinarian.

We finally reached his house.

It wasn't very big but it was cozy.

It had a nice purple couch when you walked in.

We were in the living room.

The walls were white and there was a a fish tank on the left side of the wall.

The kitchen was to the left of the Living room.

It's walls were white. And the fridge was at the end of the kitchen.

Keep going left and there was a bedroom beyond the kitchen.

I didn't look inside.

to our right was a set of stairs that went down.

I went down there because that's where all the bedrooms were.

They were right next to each other.

Mine and his.

(Manics POV)

I knew my house wasn't very big but it wasn't the smallest.

And I don't live in the sonic underground van.

So this was An improvement.

"Well this is yours fluttershy"

"Mine is right next door if you need anything ok"

"Okay manic"

I left her to get settled in.

I got a little bored

So I went to check the mail.

And to my surprise there was an invitation from shadow to a party

This made me very suspicious

Shadow hated parties and never went to any let alone throw one.

I boarded over to sonics.

I heard music when I went up to knock.

Which wouldn't be unusual if it wasn't romantic music.

I knocked.

"Sonic...SOnic...SONic...SONIc...SONIC."

"Go away manic your brother and I are a little busy"

"Manic whatever it is I'm sure it can wait" sonic said

"The chaos emeralds might be in danger" I said

When I said this the music stopped

"How?" He asked

"You know how shadow has always had an obsession with the emeralds?"

"Ya why"

"I think he's at it again"

I said as I handed him The envelope

"But he's been on our side for years"

He saw the invite

"Ok this is definitely strange"

"What is" rainbow asked

"It's our friend shadow. He hates parties but he's throwing one"

I said

She burst out rolling on the ground.

"What the hell is so funny"

Sonic asked

"I bet you...5..bucks that pinkie pie...is with him. He's not throwing ...a party. SHE IS!"

She said Between laughs.

"You don't know shadow. He doesn't like anyone and hates parties"

"And guy don't know pinkie pie. She can persuade anyone to love parties"

"5 bucks says your wrong" sonic said

"Pretty safe bet. I'll take that bet as well" I replied

"Your both on"

I left and went back home and slept

_**Sorry fore the short chapter I'll try to finish it tommarow.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Gathering Part 1

Chapter 13:

The Gathering Part One

(Rainbow Dash's POV)

I woke up in sonics arms.

My arms and hands on his furry chest.

I was very warm so I buried my self further in his fur.

It was very cozy.

I could feel his arms tighten around me.

"Morning baby girl"Sonic said

"What time is it? And I'm not a girl I'm a woman"

I said

"8:11. And to me you'll always be my baby girl" he said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"So you want to go get breakfast"

"Sure why not".

I kissed him and got up

"Babe help me up" he said

"Why"

"Because I'm to lazy to do it myself" he whined.

"Get Unlazy" I Replied

"Please" he asked in a whiny Voice.

I sighed and gave him my hand.

And instead of getting up he pulled me on top of him.

He passionately kissed my lips.

"What r u doing baby" I asked him

He looked into my eyes

"I love you Dashie" he said

"I love you to sonic"

"I want you to be mine and only mine. And I want to be yours and only yours. So could I have the honors of calling you my girlfriend. My baby girl"

"I thought we already were" I said I leaned in and kissed him.

"So is that a yes" he asked

"Definitely"

I said as we Sped on to each others lips

I put my arm around him and a hand behind his head.

I could feel him doing the same.

We pushed our heads togas making our kiss much more intense.

It was all perfectly fine until Manic Walked In

"Hey Tails is flying in in an hour so... YO"

Sonic Turned His Head "what do you want manic."

"Uuu...Tails is flying in in an hour... Uuu what were you two doing"

Sonic Got up and walked over to him.

Sonic then pushed him towards the door

"What do you have a problem with me kissing my girlfriend manic?"

He then shoved him out and locked the door

He walked over to me and gave me a seductive look.

I got up and kissed him.

He kissed me back and pet my hair.

I jumped and wrapped my legs around him.

He grabbed my but to catch me.

He laid me on the bed and didn't break our kiss.

I just couldn't understand how I loved him so much.

(Sonics POV)

I had her on the bed I wasn't sure what my intension was but I could feel how I love her.

I didn't know what was going to happen.

I broke our kiss.

"Tails will be here soon we need to get ready" I said

She let go of me

"But I want you to cuddle me longer"

I felt a little sad now

"Babe I want to cuddle you to but we have to get up"

She got up

"Ok baby"

We got dressed and went down for breakfast.

I had Strawberry Pancakes with maple syrup.

And Dashie had French Toast with Maple Syrup.

"So where do you want to sit" I asked her

"Over by your family I don't know to many other people"

We went and sat down by manic Sonia a and my mom.

"Hey Guys" I said as I sat down

"Hey sonic." Sonia said

"So I Hear you have a new girlfriend?" My mom asked

Sonia Choked On her Strawberry

"Yup that would be me Queen Aleena" Rainbow dash said

Sonia spit out her Strawberry

"Wait Your dating my brother!?" Sonia asked

"Well I'm glad to see the two of you together" Mom said with a smile

"Wait what?" Sonia asked

I turned to my sister.

"I-Am-Dating-Rainbow Dash. Do-You-Understand?"

She looked at me irritated

"I'm not an idiot sonic"

"That could be argued" Manic Whispered

"Oh Shut Up Manic. So why are you dating my brother" Sonia Asked

"Cuz I love him and he's cute" Rainbow said as I blushed.

"HAHAHA You Made my brother blush" Manic Laughed

I kicked him under the table

"Hey Bro Don't play footsie with me your girlfriend in s that way homie" Manic Laughed

He wasn't laughing for long.

I squirted syrup at him.

"Eeew"

We all laughed.

"Well breakfast is over" Mom Said

We all got up and began to leave

"Oh and sonic don't forget BartleBee Will be visiting this weekend"

Sonia Called

"Oh no Not BartleBee"

(Sonia's POV)

Man today is a big day.

Tails is coming back with another one of those strange Ponies.

And Shadow is having a party which Rainbow dash thinks is because it also another one of her Pony Friends.

And to top it off my brother is now dating one of them.

This Really weirded me out.

And I suppose it wouldn't but she's not hedgehog.

She's a pony and the two species don't mix.

But then here she's hedgehog but there would sonic be a pony?

I wasn't sure.

I also look at how happy he is when she's with him.

I only want what's best for my brother and I could see there cared about each other but there aren't the same species.

But then I thought about it.

It's only when there in separate worlds that there opposites.

I want my brother to be happy

And if she makes him happy then there's nothing I can do about it.

(Rainbow Dashes POV)

It was Finally time to go see twilight and tails.

We went out side and waited.

"Babe You ok?" Sonic asked

"Of course sonic why wouldn't I be"

"Just making sure. You want to come sit in my chair with Me?"

"Definitely"

I walked over and sat on his lap.

I heard a plane coming.

"There it is!" I Yelled

I got up jumping up and Down.

As it landed it also paused for a second and two. Small foxes came out.

"TWILIGHT! TAILS! SPIKE" I yelled as I picked them up and squeezed them

"Sonic Could you get your girlfriend to stop"

"Told tails to I see manic" sonic said as he got tails out.

I let go of Twilight And spike

"Got to be fox and dog I see"

I said to twilight

"It's not that bad" twilight said

"Ya I actually like being a dog" spike agreed

"Hey tails still got that tux?" Manic Asked

"Ya why" tails responded

"Cuz we all got invited to shadows party" manic said as he handed the invite to tails.

Tails grabbed it.

"You don't think it could be a chaos Emerald trap could it be. Shadow Hates Going to parties let alone Throwing one"Tails Said

"It's totally people pinkie pie"

Twilight said

"That's what i said" I told her

"Tails You know the drill but we're all full except for you so" Manic Said

"I don't mind staying with tails"Twilight said.

We talked for about 6 minutes after that we all went to get ready.

"Sonic"

"Ya Baby?"

"Can you help me do my bra it's stuck"

"Sure baby girl"

He did it for me.

I turned around and kissed him.

"Let's go" sonic said

we all Packed into a plane

"Ok role call" Tails Called

"Cream" Tails Started

"HERE"

"Cheese"

"MEW MEW"

"DASH"

"HERE"

"SONIC"

"YO"

"TWILIGHT"

"OVER HERE"

"SPIKE"

"HERE"

"YOUR HIGHNESS ALEENA"

"YOOHOO"

"SONIA"

"Over Here Tails"

"MANIC"

"Bru I'm Your Co Pilot"

"Oh Right. Let's go"

We flew to the Partie

"Once we landed" We saw shadow

He looked Pretty Cool but when we got out I was Shocked

**_Well Hope you guys enjoyed Plz Leave A review 4 me_**


	14. Chapter 14: the gathering part two

Chapter 14: The Party Part 2

(Knuckles POV)

We Talked Almost All Night.

it was 1:47 When we went to sleep.

Jackie and I Decided to take the couch.I'm

We did this because the couch was smaller and it was funner to cuddle.

I woke up with her against me and my arms around her.

It was 5:00.

I got p and turned off my alarm.

I got some milk and cereal out and Poured a bowl of cereal.

I then went to the floor boards and checked on the emeralds they were gone.

"WHERE R THEY?!" I Said to myself

"Looking for these baby"

I heard jackies voice.

I turned around and saw her with the bag of the emeralds

"Give me the emeralds" I said

"Got to kiss me first" she said seductively

I laughed. I thought she had really stolen them.

I went over to her and grabbed her by The Waist

"Don't ever scare me like that again baby"

I kissed her and wrapped my arms around her.

We finally broke and she gave me the emeralds.

I put them back.

"Don't ever scare me like that. My mission is to protect the chaos emeralds. And when they disappear I feel Like I've failed" I told her

"Ok knucky. But why the hay are they so important"she asked

"For my world the emeralds hold the ultimate power" I told her I got up and held her waist.

"I love you Jackie. But I still have my mission"

"I understand"

I smiled and kissed her.

"I've got to go check the mail babe want to come"

"sure"

We held hands down to the mail box

We don't get much mail here on angel island.

But we do get some.

I opened the mailbox There was only one thing today.

When I looked at it it surprised me.

It was from shadow.

I opened it up and it was a party invite

"Wait why is shadow sending me a party invitation?"I asked allowed

"Well is he your friend" Jackie asked

"Well ya"

"Then that's why"

"That's not it he hates parties"

"Pinkie Pie Is probably responsible"

"Well just in case I'm moving the emeralds into an extream lock box"

I said.

"Stop worrying about it so much knucky" she said

"Ok baby but I'm still locking it up"

She looked at me

"Ok when's the party"

"2:00 today"

She looked surprised and happy

She hit my but

"Well Let's go get ready"

I picked her up and climbed a tree.

"AAAAH" she screamed

"What are you doing knucky" she asked

I put her on my back

"I'm gonna jump" I said

"NO!" She yelled. She forgot I could glide

I jumped and she held on tight

In a few seconds she realized that she was still alive

"Enjoying the few" I called

"Ya angel islands real pretty"

We landed in front of the house I could smell pancakes cooking

I walked in

"Hey you guys makin panc..."

I didn't finish before I realized silver and rarity tied up and eggman at the stove

"Well knuckles here we are"

"EGGMAN what r u doing here"

"Oh my why so angry knuckles"

"What do want"

"Oh my radars picked up some odd readings. More chaos energy on möbius"

"Ya what about it"

"Hey knux where did you go"

I heard Jackie behind me.

She was now behind me.

"Who is this knucky"

"Eggman"

We were now both In fighting stances

"I'll ask one more time what do you want"

"Ooh nothing just the chaos emeralds and to robotasize you"

I ran at him top speed he teleported behind Jackie.

She moved sideways and punched him in the side I loosened silver and rarity.

At this point I ran towards the emeralds.

"YOU ATTACK ME WITH SONIC!YOU ATTACK ME AT THE CHAMBERS BUT THIS!? THIS IS MY HOME!"

Silver in here.

I gave us all an emerald while Jackie had him pinned.

I had already told Jackie how to use the emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL"

We yelled in unison.

EggButt Had about a thousand Bots with him.

eggface had used our transform time to get into one of his big robots.

However between the 4 us and our super forms he didn't stand a chance.

Silver and I aimed fore the head.

And Jackie worked at the legs.

Rarity Got the smaller ones.

I jammed my fist in the glass and it broke.

I stuck my head in and he got me with pepper spray.

Jackie had taken the legs down and it fell.

silver had now broken through and pulled eggface out.

I used telekinesis to destroy the blow robot.

There was a command control in the robot and now the bots had no direction.

They stood there still and motionless.

"You Went to far this time Eggman. "

I pulled my arm back ready to strike.

He then teleported away like the coward he is

"Damn. Is everyone ok?"

"Ya" Jackie said

"Yes" silver and rarity said In unison.

"Ok let's clean this up

(Apple Jacks POV)

I went up behind knucky who was doing dishes and hugged him.

"Well that sure was exitin" I told him

"Ya well it's not boring and the house wasn't to badly damaged so we cleaned up pretty easily."

"Oh baby you to loosen up" I pushed into his fur he turned around and held me.

"Ok how" he asked

"Well start by not being so grouchy. Your like a Jack Rabbit in December Without a hollow"

"Ok I think i can handle that. What's exit?"

"Hold me" he held me by the waist

"I like this" he said

"I didn't mean there" I moved his hands down and behind me

I buried myself in his arms and fur

"Now what baby"

"Kiss me" I said pleadingly

We kissed softl.

Once we were done with getting party.

We sped off and when we got there I didn't expect to see what I did

"APPLE B..."

**_Cliffhanger oh I'm so rude. Leave a review plz_**


	15. Chapter 15:The Attack

(Rainbow Dashes POV)

"APPLE JACK PINKIE PIE RARITY"I screamed

Me twilight and fluttershy ran towards Them with Extreme excitement.

We met in a group hug.

We talked until the rest walked up

"OH AppleJack I want You to meet my boyfriend Sonic"

I leaned up against him he held my waist with a smile.

I loved that hedgehog

He wrapped his arms around me.

Apple jack looked surprised.

"Well uuuu We'd like You to meet our Boyfriends"

"Your boyfriends?"I asked

"WELL YA Shadow and I are together!"

"WHO WHO WHO You and _Shadow"_

Tails asked

_"_Ya You got a problem with that?"

He asked as he grabbed something behind him.

Pinkie pie grabbed his arm and stopped him

"but he.."

"No"

"Well On to other things KNUX GET OUT HERE"

"What?" He said

"Well come over here and I'll tell you and bring silver"

"Be right back"

He left " Would be hurry up its quite cold out here." Rarity said

They came up

"Guys Meet my Boyfriend" She said as she held Knuckles Hand

"Uuum We've met. How ya doin knux?" I asked

"Pretty Good you?" he said

"Hi I'm fluttershy"

"I'm Twilight"

"I'm silver" a voice behind knux said.

Rarity went over and hugged him

"This is my boyfriend"

All the others were very awkward

"Hey Silver what's up" sonic said awkwardly

(Sonics POV)

This was Way past Weird for me

Me and silver are friends and now he's dating a pony which my girlfriend knows.

I'm not sure why it was awkward but it was.

Me and silver shook hands.

"Well let's get back inside darling it's very cold"

Rarity said

Apple Jack stopped at the door

"Listen before you 3 go In. The princesses apparently didn't want our loved ones to be taken sooo"

She opened the door and out came a really old echidna a really young one and one in between maybe 26

A Small Rabbit a turtle a brown dog a young puma with a horn a brown hedge hog with wings and an echidna and a chameleon.

"SCOOTALOO"

"ANGEL"

They rushed them

( Sonias POV)

I couldn't believe it. All my friends were dating one of them!?

UnBelievable.

Why was this happening to me.

Honestly all my friends have been turned into softies.

I mean there all acting different I mean I love them all to death but honestly.

They all found love and I didn't.

I mean they all found someone and I guess I have BartleBee but he's not my boyfriend.

I don't Love BartleBee.

But he's a really good friend and a great ally against RobotNick.

But Manic has Fluttershy

Sonic has RainbowDash

Twilight has tails

Applejack has Knuckles

PinkiePie Has Shadow

and rarity has Silver.

Who do I have?

I want to be cared about and care about someone like they do about

Each other.

I was feeling lonely.

I bumped into mother.

"Oh sorry mother I didn't mean to..."

"Oh dearest Sonia what's troubling you?"

"Oh I don't know they just look so happy together and I..."

"And you feel left out?"

"I guess you could put it that way"

Everyone Had already gone inside.

"Sweety You will find who your true love when your ready and who you are me to be with"

This made me feel better.

I went inside it had been a while since I'd seen shadow.

So I went inside.

(No POV)

The bunch were having a really good time.

but alas they heard earth moving foot steps.

They all went outside and saw in a giant metal Exoskeletal Armor.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN OVER THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" He MicroPhoned.

They rushed the giant.

Knux Hit his arm but it sustained little damage.

it hit knux and it sent him flying and

unconscious. It sucked him up and knuckles was gone.

Apple Jack fell to her knees crying

Silver hit the knees and it damaged it more and then he was picked up by the same machine.

shadow and sonic aimed the elbows and were kicked and sucked up.

Manic and tails flew and aimed for the face but their plane was hit and crashed.

Fluttershy And twilight rushed over to them.

**_DUUU DUUU DUUU. We did some romance time for some action I'm a horrible person when it comes to cliff leave a review_**


	16. Chapter 16: The Chaos Elements

(Pinkie Pies POV)

I was sitting in my bed crying.

My Hair had gone from its curlyness To flat and straight.

I love shadow and now some crazy mustache fat mans got him.

How was I gonna stand being in this world with out him?

This wasn't right I was suppose to be the happy one the one to make everyone happy.

And here I am crying and wallowing In self pity.

I knew I had to get out of this state.

But how?

I felt so depressed at that moment it was like nothing I've ever felt before.

I'd rather plan a million billion billion billion Parties and have no one show up to any of them then to lose shadow.

I missed his arms around me.

But I know I have a responsibility to my friends.

I know they must love their boyfriends.

And if they love them as much as I love shadow

Then they must feel as bad as I do.

And that doesn't make me happy.

I would much rather them be happy and just this one time I would be ok with them being ok.

Just not this depression I feel.

So I got up and re-curled my hair and I and went out to make my friends happy.

"HEY GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA! Let's Play A like... CHARADES! OR MONOPOLY! OR LIFE!?"

Everyone Looked at me with confused expressions.

I know rainbow dash Is VERY COMPETITIVE

So I went over to her.

She was sitting on my the edge of the couch with her head in her arms

"HOW BOUT YOU Dashie!?"

She looked at me like I had just smacked her across the face with a whoppi cushion.

" our Boyfriends HAve BEEn KIDNAPPED BY ROBOTNIC AND YOUR JUST FROLICKING AROUND LIKE A JACKRABBIT!?"

She Screamed and that pissed me off.

She was acting like I don't love shadow.

Like our boyfriends didn't mean anything to me.

"I LOVE SHADOW AND IK JUST AS SAD AS YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US?! I STEPPED UP AND REALIZED THAT IS WAS MY DUTY TO MAKE MY FRIENDS HAPPY WHEN THE NEED ME! IM THE SPIRIT OF HAPPINESS FOR CELESTIAS SAKE!

I DID WHAT I REALIZED I HAD TO DO!"

I was so upset at that moment.

My eyes were boiling up with hot tears.

I ran back to my room.

(RainbowDashes POV)

She sprinted back to her room.

I felt really bad about they way I had treated her.

She was one of my best friends.

Applejack Came up to me.

"that was NO WAY to treat a friend.

Especially one who was trying to help you and make feel better.

Rainbow Dash we all feel horrible even twilight and fluttershy do. Even though there Boys only crashed."

Sonia was right beside her.

"she's right. You need to go apologize." Sonia Spoke

"I know I feel awful"

I got up and went to Pinkiepies door.

I knocked and hoped she was like to horribly mad at me.

"H-H-Hello. Wh-Who is it"

What a screw up I am I Managed to make the spirit of Happiness cry.

"It's me RainbowDash."

I said as I opened up the door.

she was sitting up on her side with her face in a pillow on a chest that was behind her

"Go away Dash"

I went over to her and hugged her.

"Im sorry I'm just so devestated about sonic. I love him so much and now he's I know not where and in so worried."

I turned her around and put my arm around her.

I didn't really know how to make her feel better so I did to her what sonic did for me.

I held her like sonic held me without the sexual position and emotion.

"I know Dashie. I feel just as horrible as you. I love shadow. He is the best thing that's ever come into my life and now I've lost him."

Then it hit me.

When they attacked that thing they weren't in there super forms.

And not only that the princesses said that we needed a source of energy of the same type as the elements of harmony.

So if we used the elements with the chaos emeralds then we would have a whole new power level.

The Chaos Elements.

(Pinkie Pies POV)

I was crying in Rainbows arms.

She had come in to apologize.

She was holding me a lot like shadow did.

I looked up and it looked like she had an idea forming.

Like she had just realized she could have bought a 15 Foot Tall cake for a party instead of a 13 foot one.

"WAIT Pinkie I think I might know a way to get them back"

She said.

And she had a lot of confidence in her voice but it worried me little.

Because a lot of times Dashie can get very over confident.

But non the less I wouldn't let any plan that might save my shadow.

I needed him.

She revealed to me her plan.

And she stormed out of the room.

(No POV)

Rainbow Dash Burst out of the room with pinkie pie and they were heading into the infirmary.

_No _one knew what they were doing.

she grabbed tails.

"How do you work the chaos emeralds?" Rainbow asked

"What" he asked

"Listen I think that if we..."

She explained her plan and her theory.

"... And if this works we could have them back in a jiffy"

Tails seemed surprised

" this might be able to work but we'll need to build another set of gems to stabilize the energy you will be holding inside your body."

Rainbow dash had a sad look on her face.

"Is there a problem with that?" Tales asked

"Well I'm an athlete and I'm not that kind of smart. I mean I've got street smarts but books smarts passed me up years ago"

He now had a thinking look.

" we'll if manic can manage to build the twilight and I should be able to to figure it out. Only one problem..."

Rainbow looked confused.

"What's that?" She asked

"You need the chaos emeralds"

Apple Jack said behind them

"Listen y'all i had the Same idea the other day but knowing knucky,

He wouldn't have been to happy but I found out where he is hiding them."

Rainbow Dash Was quite flustered.

"Well WHERE ARE THEY" she asked impatiently.

"Listen I can get em but y'all er gonna have move ur tail feathers atta here"

So they got out of the house.

Apple Jack Leaned down and lifted the floor board and opened the safe.

She thought a lot about what she was doing and had he been here he wouldn't want her to do this but what choice did she have?

To her it didn't matter what she had do to get him back.

She picked them up and headed towards the door.

"Ok Here they are".

She passed them to twilight.

"We don't have much time.

We don't know what could be happening to them."

Twilight and tails got to work.

(FlutterShys POV)

"Oh Manic. Please be ok.

You've always been so kind to me. I love You manic"

I love manic so much.

He is so nice to me. He's always there for me.

**The night before**.

I was crying I felt awful being this far away from home.

I missed angel and everybody.

We was sent here on a mission but I didn't want to be here.

I missed My hospital and all the animals there.

They needed me there.

What could I do here.

"Hey FlutterShy. What's wrong"

He said as he put his arm around me.

"I don't want to be here manic. I miss my animals."

He looked sad. I felt really bad.

" well I want you here"

This surprised me a little.

"Has anyone told you how. Beautiful You are."

He said as he pulled my hair out of my face.

I hugged him.

"Thank you manic."

"Hey bru, it's not me with the beautiful face and personality"

I looked at him

"I disagree. I think your wonderful."

He looked at me surprised

"Really?"

"Of coarse. Why wouldn't I mean that"

"It's just no ones ever thought of me like that before."

This took me a little of guard.

I don't understand how anyone could think of him as anything but.

He is just so kind an cool and somewhat dreamy.

He pulled me close since I was a little to shy to.

"I care bout you buttercup. I'm glad your here girl"

I giggled at this nickname an snuggled into him.

He gasped a little bit but then held me tight then he picked me up and put me in his bed.

He laid next to me on the left side of me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight.

I buried myself in his soft fur.

**Back to current time.**

"Oh manic please regain consciousness"

I thought of eggman.

**_"He did this"_**

I was really really mad.

**_"I will destroy him"_**

(No POV)

FlutterShys Eyes went from her usual Turquoise to a deep orange.

FlutterShy was no more.

She was filled with anger and rage.

And FlutterShy became something else.

FlutterDie

(RainBows POV)

I saw FlutterShy Come towards me and she looked pissed.

"FlutterShy You ok?"

She picked me up by the The caller and pushed me against the wall.

I noticed that her eyes weren't her normal color.

"FlutterShy What are you doing"

**_"First Off It's FlutterDie_**

**_Second I need to learn to fight and your going to teach me._**"

This took me WAY of guard.

Her voice was dark and mean.

This didn't make any sense.

She is the spirit of kindness

"What?!" I asked loudly.

**_"He hurt my manic and I will STOP AT NOTHING...NOTHING you hear Till I get revenge on who did this to my baby"_**

This is where I got somewhat scared I had never seen Flutter Shy Act like this.

Then I thought of sonic.

And how because of EggMan I might never see My baby again.

at this moment I felt a terrible depression.

Then a great rage like none other.

(At this moment Rainbow Dash's Eyes turned from a magenta to a deep Yellow)

I at this point understood how she felt.

I wanted **_revenge_** on EggMan

I grinned a vengeful grin.

**_"You want to learn to fight. First lesson"_**

I said as I flipped her by her arm.

**_"Never let your guard down"_**

**_"That was cold rainbow dash"_**

This made me mad.

I grabbed her from behind and kicked her leg on the back of the knee.

**_"It's not rainbow dash. It's Rainbow Dark"_**

"What the hay Is going on here"

I looked up at AppleJack

**_"That fat bastard hurt our boys. He will not go unpunished for what he did. To sonic to manic to tails to KNUCKLES to shadow to silver."_**

I emailed as AppleJacks eyes went from Green to a deep dark red.

**_"Let's train"_**

I smiled**_ "and who are you"_**

She grinned **_"Black Apple_**" she said

**_"Dreary" _**

I looked behind me and saw a dark green eyed Rarity.

**_"PinkDeath"_** PinkiePie said as her eyes turned a Fire Red

Our hair was now flat

**_"What is going on here girls"_**

FlutterShy looked at her

**_"That Fatass Hurt My baby. And I WILL get revenge. Maybe you can go with someone hurting Manic,Tails,Silver,Sonic,Knuckles,Shadow _**

**_But I won't let him get away with it._**"

Her eyes turned Black

**_"Call me Eclipse"_**

**_Revenge is near. give a reveiw!_**


	17. Chapter 17 P1

Chaos elements Chapter 17: Meanwhile

**_Ok so I have a Challenge for y'all today. I've hidden some lyrics in here if you can tell me the song and the Person who sings it. You can do dishes for a week :)! Just kidding idk think of a prize Don't write the answer in the review email me at dclaw2001 :-) (Multiple Winners Possible) _**

(Sonics POV)

I woke up hanging from Blue Electricity.

My Hands and feet were stuck inside a circular metal thing.

It was like on the incredibles.

Every one else was already awake.

"So you finally decided to wake up" knuckles said

"Where are we" I asked.

"Your in holding cell in eggmans base"

This surprised me.

The last thing I remembered was sitting with Dashie and talking with knux.

"How in queen Aleena's name did that happen"

He looked at me confused.

"Wait you don't remember?" He said

"Not really" I said

"Well you me and rainbow dash were taking with the others and we felt the earth tremble we fought and he knocked us out and next thing we know we're here"

I looked around and I didn't see manic, tails, Sonia, Mom, or any of the girls.

" where are the others" I asked

"I don't know. They weren't captured"

I felt sad.

I knew our girls loved us.

And how they must feel.

Scared because of what eggdouche could be doing to us.

And that now Im away from her.

I'm the main source of a pain.

I'm causing Rainbow Dash pain.

I love her so much.

Had I not gotten captured she wouldn't be hurting.

"What's wrong"

Knuckles asked

" have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for not the expression no literally give and arm for.

When they know they are your heart and you know you are there armor and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her.

But what happens with karma turns right around and bites you and everything you stand for turns on you despite you.

what happens when you become the main source of a pain."

"I know how you feel man but we can't do anything about our current situation" silver said.

Doors opened ahead of us.

"EggMan" I said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" knuckles yelled at him.

"Oh why so angry.

All I want are the chaos emeralds including the new positive ones oh and one more thing to robotize you." He said

"There are no new chaos elements"

He looked at me with a deathly stare.

"Oh really? Then what is this."

He pulled up a holographic Screen.

It showed gay porn.

"Eeeew" we said simultaneously

"Hu" he looked at the screen.

He quickly switched the screen.

"Sorry. That was my friends."

Now the screen showed readings of new energy

"I know you know about this" I said

He gave a signal to one of his robots and it sent an excruciating electric shock through me.

_Meanwhile_

(RainbowDarks POV)

We Were training hard.

Black Apple charged and tried to hit my ribs. I moved to the side grabbed her arm and swung her around and through her.

We had been training for 3 hrs.

We were pumped and we were ready for battle.

Our hatred was high.

"R-Rarity?"

"R-RainbowDash?"

"A-AppleJack?"

We looked over to a scared SweetieBell, Scootaloo, and AppleBloom.

"What's wrong?" PinkiePie Asked **_(And when I say pinkie pie I mean PinkiePie not pink death)_**

"Why did you look so scary and different" Scootaloo asked fearfully.

I could feel my anger and rage deplete from me

(Scootaloos POV)

Me and the rest of the cutie mark crusaders went downstairs to see TheTotallyAwesomeSuperCoolRainbowDash and ...you know ...her friends.

But when we went down there they were different.

They looked scary.

I was scared of them.

"R-Rarity?"

"R-RainbowDash?"

"A-AppleJack?"

We asked our sisters if they were our sisters.

A pink one came over to us.

She changed and became PinkiePie.

"Why were you scary"

"We weren't trying to be scary"

She said as she hugged us.

"We just got so mad at that meany robpoopnick who took our boy friends that we wanted revenge and to kill him"

That scared me.

"I thought you said not scary"

She looked confused.

I saw that my sister along with the others had changed back.

Rainbow walked up to us."listen. Captured Sonic, knuckles, Silver, and Shadow. He hurt Manic And Tails."

She walked over to the wall

"And that is unforgivable."

She hit the wall

"And for it he will pay."

She began to Change back to what she was when we came down.

" And if that means we have to become scary to get them back. Then so be it. "

I was no longer scared.

I knew how she felt.

I remembered how I felt when my parents were killed.

I hated the Stallion who killed them.

"I understand. But flutter shy there going to revive manic now. They need him to stabilize the emeralds."

She changed instantly back.

(FlutterShys POV)

I could feel myself Change back.

I Ran upstairs to manic.

I saw tails with a needle.

"Is this gonna hurt manic?"

He looked at me with a funny look.

"Your A veterinarian. It's a needle ofcoarse it's gonna hurt but manic can handle it"

This disturbed me a little.

I didn't want him hurt in any way shape or form but I knew this was for the best.

So I picked up his hand

Ok go ahead.

He put it in.

"WHOA!"

He sat up instantly.

"Are you ok did it hurt"

I said as soon as he did.

"No just a shock fluttersshy that's all"

I knew I had to I couldn't stop myself.

I brought my lips close to his a he put his hand on my cheek.

And we kissed passionately.

I love him so much.

I took my jacket of and wrapped my arms around him.


	18. Chapter 17 P2

(Manics POV)

I could feel her about to pull away I put my hand behind her head and pushed.

I love her so much.

I pulled her closer to me.

She climbed on top of me.

I have never felt this way about someone before in my life.

Not mom or my sibs.

(Tails POV)

This was getting a little weird.

I wake manic up and almost immediately he and fluttershy start making out.

But then she climbed on top of him.

And we needed manic otherwise I would have left them alone.

So I did the only thing I could do I pulled her off.

"Manic we have a little bit of problem" He looked at me pretty mad.

"What? Can't you see I was trying to make out with this Beautiful Bat" he said

"Your brother, silver, shadow, And knuckles have been captured"

"WHAT?"

"Listen we might have a way to get them back"

He looked at me with an intense look.

"How"

I explained to him what the plan was.

"We just need you stabilize the new emeralds"

I had already built the Machine that hail t Machine that held the chaos and harmonious energy.

We hooked it up to the rings that we were going to fuse Them together with.

Since they are rings we were able to make 20 in all.

Now the thing is we wouldn't be losing the emeralds or the elements.

We just drained the energy.

We had created an alloy that was equal to the gems.

Now we have to put them in simultaneously or else they will cancel each other out and explode.

But if we put them in together with out stabilizing and balancing them out it would still blow up.

We hooked the rings up

"Ready Manic?"

I asked

I powered up the Machine.

The energy created a really bright light.

and had we not been wearing our glasses it could have easily blinded us.

It also created a 110 decibel noise which is close to a jumbo jet.

"STABILIZE IT!"

You could hear him typing extremely

fast.

"OK IV DONE ALL I CAN! THE REST IS UP TO CHANCE."

Send me the light in the Sound stopped.

The rings were smoking.

The room we did this in which created especially for environmental control.

So we don't water on it and cooled the room down to 15°C they steamed. We stepped out and set it to -200°C for five seconds.

We then put warm water over them.

It was the perfect creation.

I turned to manic.

"YAEH WE DID IT"

We high fived each other.

RainbowDark FlutterDie BlackApple PinkDeath Dreary And eclipse came up behind us.

**_"Are they ready?" _**FlutterDie Asked.

"Ya" manic turned around

"YIKES" he said.

I looked at him square In eye and said

"Manic Meet RainbowDark FlutterDie BlackApple PinkDeath Dreary And eclipse, RainbowDark FlutterDie BlackApple PinkDeath Dreary eclipse meet manic"

He looked at me Half Scared and half Curios.

"When EggMan Hurt us and captured their boyfriends this is what happened."

(Black Apples POV)

The rings were ready the time when we would get our revenge and we would see our boyfriends again is near.

**_"Well let's get the rings and get Moving_**."

"Listen they haven't been tested yet."

**_"Now sounds perty Good da me_**"

I looked at him threateningly.

I wanted knuckles back and nothing was going to stand in my way.

At this point eclipse got in front of me

**_"Don't you ever talk to him like that again_**"

I was angry at first until I remembered that it Is for tails that she became dark.

"Let's go get the rings and kill Robotnick"

We went and got the rings.

We each put one on it was designed to look like our cutie marks in negative.

I Put on mine.

As soon as I did I felt a great serge of power run through my body.

I felt energized and ready to destroy.

"We are injured and we won't be able to come but what's your game plan"

Tails asked.

FlutterDie turned around and looked at him dead in the eye.

**_"Gameplan Blow The Door open destroy anything that gets in the way and Kill him"_**

She turned and we left for the base.

(Eclipses POV)

We I used a map Tailsy Gave me to find the base.

We Sprinted at top speed towards it.

We ran in a triangle.

FlutterDie At point RainbowDark At her rear left and Black Apple and her rear right I am directly behind her.

Dreary was at the rear left of Rainbow Dark

And pink death at the rear right of black Apple.

I saw it just barely up ahead

Come on I see it its just up ahead if we get a running start we can shatter it to pieces.

We ran as fast a we could and then...

(Sonics POV)

"I'll ask you one last time WHERE ARE TH..."

BANG!

we heard a massive explosion in the middle of being interrogated.

BBLLEEHH BBLLEEHH BBLLEEHH Intruder Alert BBLLEEHH BBLLEEHH BBLLEEHH Intruder Alert.

"What was that" EggMan asked as he ran. He had 2 RoboGuards watching us.

"What In Queen Aleena's Husbands name was that?"

Asked Silver.

Then a massive amount of red electricity surrounded and fried the robots.

When they fell I found our transformed girlfriends.

They now had messy hair and long fangs and some strang ring on her finger not the ring finger the middle.

But when they saw us they immediately changed back to normal.

"Dashie"

"Jackie"

"Silv"

"Shadow"

"Sonic"

"Knucky"

"Rarity"

"Pinkie"

They released us and ran into our arms.

We wrapped our arms around each other.

"Oh Dashie. I'm so sorry baby"

She looked at me funny

"For what"

"It's my fault if I had fought harder maybe I wouldn't have gotten captured and you wouldn't have felt any pain"

She looked at me sad

"Baby this is not your fault"

She kissed me gently

"Girls Well have time for this later we have an Egg to crack"

She retransformed as did the others

(Knuckles POV)

After I saw the guards explode first thing I saw was a long fanged messy dark haired Jackie but when she saw me she changed back.

And unlike the others she didn't release me.

"Mm don't you just look vulnerable."

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around me.

Then she released me and fell into my arms.

"Oh Knucky they didn't hurt you did they baby"

I looked at her

"You know me. Invincible"

She snuggled into my fur

"Girls Well have time for this later we have an Egg to crack"

She retransformed as did the others

(Silvers POV)

She released me.

"Silver darling are you ok they did t hurt you did they?"

She started to cry.

I put my finger under her chin And kissed her.

"I love you" she said

"I love you to baby"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"Girls Well have time for this later we have an Egg to crack"

She retransformed as did the others.

(Shadows POV)

Once the guards we fried I was on high alert.

until I saw the most beautiful thing on planet möbius.

But she was already starting to transform back.

She ran up to me and released me. And explained to me what happened so fast it's not even worth writing.

While she was still talking I kissed her to shut her up.

She instantly melted.

She kissed me intensely.

"Girls Well have time for this later we have an Egg to crack"

She retransformed as did the others.

She transformed back

**_"Here are the bombs set these up in_**

**_The key locations that the map silver has shows."_**

At this point they ran off and they gave us all timebombs

(RainbowDarks POV)

I was the only one to find him.

I threw a knife at his egg shaped head.

I missed by centimeters.

I swooped down and threw him Across the floor.

"**_Let me show what happens to people THAT HURT MY BOYFRIEND_**"

I picked up a brick and smashed it of his fat stomach.

I felt a soft hand grab my arm.

It was sonic.

"Baby we stay here anylonger well die this place is set to blow In five"

He pulled me back to the ship and as he did I looked back at him

"**_THIS ISNT OVER I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE"_**

It was fun we stopped for a minute to watch blow up.

We Ran back to our base.

And all of us including the boys passed out

**_Wooh did egg shet survive tune in next chapter and find out._**

**_Leave a review PLZ_**


	19. Chapter 19: Tragidy and asparkofnewlove

**_Chaos elements Chapter 18: Tragidy and Spark of new love._**

**_Now a bit of warning this Chapter. Something happens to flutter shy. Well more like something tragic happens to something very close to her. But just know that it all turns out to bring manic and flutter shy closer together. (For Mature Audiences only) _**

(Flutter-Shies POV)

I woke up a bed.

I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Where am I"

"Your in a hospital bed" said a tender voice next to me

I looked to my left and to my happiness I found manic.

I lurched over and hugged him.

"Oh baby are you ok"

He put his hands across me and rubbed my back.

"The better question is are you ok"

I was confused I felt fine.

"The chaos elements put a lot of strain on your body you need rest"

(Manics POV)

I knew she wouldn't want to leave me so I pushed a button and sedated her.

I didn't want to but I had things to do.

And she needed rest instead of distracting me.

As much as I want to be with her I still have responsibilities.

So I went to the lab where me and tails worked.

I was obviously a mechanic.

(RainbowDashes POV)

I woke up in the infirmary.

I heard snoring I looked to the right of the bed.

And no surprise there with his head on the bed and his ass on the chair the love of my life sonic.

I put my hand on sonics head.

He woke up instantly.

"Dashi!" He yelled

He had his arms around me no time flat.

I love him

He kissed me

I put my arms around him and rubbed his back.

I pulled back

"I love you" I told

"I love you to baby"

I held him tighter.

"Did eggman make it out of there alive"I asked

He looked at me.

"not as far as we know. We can never be sure if that sly dog made it out of there alive." But we did as did every other member of the resistance."

I was glad everyone made it out ok but I had a weird feeling like Is still out there.

"Why am I in the infirmary? " I asked him

"The rings put a lot of stress on your hot bod and the docs want you to get plenty of rest."

" I don't need rest I'm perfectly fine."

(Sonics POV)

I knew she didn't want to be stuck in a bed for a whole day but she had to.

"Listin I know you feel ok but doc says you should go easy until you've made up the strain you've put on yourself babe.

"Ok sonic but you'll pay for this"

She said as she gave me a sexy grin.

" ok I got to go. Iv got stuff to do babe"

She looked disappointed

"Look ill be back as soon as my shift is over. I'll be here in a sonic second"

"A.K.A 5 Years" she said teasing me

"Oh Ha Ha Very Funny"

I said as I left.

(Pinkies POV)

I woke up in the hospital against a The Furry chest of my lovable Boyfreind Shadow.

I looked Down and my ring was still there. (Every one has there's on they just weren't effecting the ponies at that time)

I looked up at the handsome face.

I wanted to wake him up with a surprise

So I put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips.

I felt his arms around me and my back.

He turned over so I was on top of him so I pushed a little harder and with more energy.

He did the same.

We worked our way up to basicly attacking each others lips.

"Oh baby are you ok" said out of breath

"I'm ok but you need rest but I guess I'm not helping with that"

I looked at him "what happened?"

"Well the strain of the rings drained you but hey you seem to have plenty of energy let's sneak out of here" he said

"Sounds like fun" he grabbed a Machine from his pocket.

"This mimics the heartbeat. I used to fool sonic sonic once"

He took the heart monitor and put it on the machine.

The monitor didn't change

"Come on let's go"

(Shadows POV)

I gave her a hanglider and I used one myself and we jumped Out and we flew in to the forest from there we landed in the park a crossed from the Hospital We got in the car and we drove off into the sunset.

(Rarities POV)

When I woke up in hospital I heard someone breathing other than myself.

I looked around and I didn't see anyone.

Then I looked down and there was silver on that pillow bed of his.

I stood up and laid next to him.

And when I did this I had to take off some wires but when I did this red thing went flat and started to make a long beep sound I hurried and unplugged it.

He rustled a little but went back to sleep.

And just when I thought the noise was done a whole team of doctors came in.

"Shhh" I said

"Miss Wha..."

"SHH! He's sleeping and if you wake him darling you'll end up on your own operating table"

They slowly backed down I got in the covers of his pillow which actually quite cozy. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep

(Apple jacks POV)

I woke up and to my surprise no knuckles.

"Knucky?" I pushed the help thingamapusher to call for some help.

The docter came in

"Excuse me partner do you know wher my boyfriend is?"

"Who is he mam"

"Tall red echidna with white spikes gloves"

"You must mean knuckles"

"Ya, do yall know Wher he is?"

"I believe he's in the cafeteria"

I got up and the docter sat me down.

Achly it was more like TRIED to sit me down

I lifted him 10 feet.

I didnt care who was there and who saw destroy him

"No ones stopping me from seeing knux."

I put him down and went to the cafeteria

(Knuckles POV)

I was sitting there when I heard a security alarm for a patient who was out of control.

_**Well she's up**_

I decided she would be down here any minute now no point in going up.

I was very tired.

About 2 minutes later a felt soft hands and arms wrap around me.

"Good morning Jackie" I said as leaned back to kiss Jackie we kissed for a couple of seconds and then she sat down.

"Sleep well?" I asked

"Very but judgin by the bags under there them eyes a yers you didn't"

"I smiled no I did not. I was up all night"

"Doin what exactly?"

"Watching over you"

"Aaawww shucks. U didn't need to do that"

"But I did. I couldn't sleep anyways"

"I think you need some sleep there Knux" she said as she grabbed my hand

"No I'm good" I said

"Even if I went and snuggled with ya" she sad

"Well then I could take" I checked her out and we left and went back to the motel we were staying in.

(Well technically since it was and old abandoned base it was more of a bunker)

We got in bed and pulled up the covers wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep

(Twilights POV)

I woke up against 2 furry Bodies.

The 2 people who would never leave my side.

Spike was curled up on the right of me.

And tails arm was on my shoulders and the other was on my waist.

I pet spike on the head and he still didn't wake up.

So I turned to tails and pet his ear.

He woke up.

"Wake up sleepy head"

He looked up at me with that sexy sleepy smile

"Your up" he said sleepily

Then I saw the realization in his face and less then 1 second he was on my lips with his hands on my cheeks.

This scared me for a second and I went stiff but then my heart and face melted as I wrapped my arms around him.

We then opened our mouths to a French kiss.

Then about a minute later we stopped.

"Can I just say that was the grossest thing Iv ever seen" spike said from behind me

(Tails POV)

"Oh shut up spike" I said

"Oh he's fine tailsy"

"Ok how ya feelin?"

"I'm ok But what happened"

"Well when you put on the rings you used them to their full extent and while using your new dark forms..."

"It put a Very High amount of strain and stress on our bodies and if my math is correct we have been asleep for almost 4 days"

"Well all exempt pinkie pie she and shadow disapeared the very next day but he called in and she was up and her usual self"

"Sounds like pinkie pie. I'm a little tired could we go back to sleep and cuddle"

She asked

"Sure"

"Do u mind if I join?" Spike asked

"The more the merrier" I said

He was in the middle and I was on the left and she was on the right.

(Flutter Shies POV)

I was woken up in the hospital bed; And I think manic was at work.

But there was a docter next to me and next to me there were 2 hedgehogs one taller one with different colored hair white wings and horn with a white shirt with a sun on it with a jean jacket and pants with red shoes.

And a black one with a black horn and wings a black shirt with a crescent moon and a black jacket with dark jeans and grey shoes.

And at this moment I realized it was (as you've probably figured it out by now) Princess Luna and Celestia

I bowed.

"No need to bow princess we bring grave news" Luna said

This must be bad or else they wouldn't have come.

Celestia Stepped forward.

"There was an earthquake and as far as ponyville goes everyone's fine. The earthquake was minor"

This confused me if everyone's ok then what was so bad

"Well that's good." I told them

Luna stepped forward.

"Your going to want to sit down for this" Luna said

I sat down

"The quake was minor but it was enough to cause a lanslide over the hospital. And as far as we know there are no survivors"

I couldn't take it my eyes filled with tears.

"No...no no no no no NOOOO"

I covered my mouth and ran and ran I flew to the house

I say in the corner.

I saw a knife on the counter.

(No POV)

Now the no one knew where she was or where she had gone to.

So they had sounded an alarm.

For people to look for her.

(Maniacs POV)

I heard the alarm sound but I assumed that it didn't include.

And that was my mistake.

A few minutes later I got a call from sonic.

"Hey bru what's with the alarm"

"I'm coming over I have some people you need to speak with"

This was confusing.

But I knew there wasn't a point In Asking he'd be here in 2 seconds.

3 seconds later.

"Bru your a little slow"

He looked at me with a very serious look.

Which was weird.

"This is no time for games"

I looked at the people he brought and judging by there appearance. And what I knew of equestria Luna And Celestia.

"Luna And Celestia I presume"

"Yes but fluttershies hospital was destroyed and so was all life fos residing within it"

I knew how much that ment to her.

And I knew what this could go to people.

(Now all the Ponies boyfriends got a chaos elements ring)

I could feel energy Pumping into me I grabbed sonic.

I see sonic being drained of energy.

"Aaaaagh"

The princesses stopped me before I killed him.

And I sped off as fast as sonic to my house.

But I was already to late.

As soon as I got in the house the energy left me and I ran with my own normal energy to the bathroom where I found a very bloody wristed FlutterShy soaked in tears.

She was up against the tub with her head In Her knees.

I took my shirt off and took her arm and wrapped it up with it.

We didn't say a word to each other.

And she didn't resist.

I picked her up and and she struggled to get free

I laid her on the bed and she stopped.

I got in and put my arms around her and she struggled to get free but then broke down crying in my arms I pulled up the covers and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me.

I whispered in her ear

"It's ok baby girl it ok"

As I said this I ran my fingers through her hair.

She pulled back and turned to hide her face.

"Let me see that beautiful face of yours"

"I don't know how you can even bear to even look at this failures face"

I put my hands on her face and turned it towards me.

"You r the most beautiful thing In this universe"

(FlutterShies POV)

I couldn't believe anyone could think about me that way

"It's my fault their dead I should have stayed

He looked at me with sorrow.

"If you had stayed you would have died with them"

I saw tears in his eyes.

"I was to shy to say this before but I don't love FlutterShy I'm In Love with you"

He said as he kissed me passionately on the lips.

I knew I how he felt because I was in love with him.

He tried to pull back but I pushed in.

"Promise me something" he said

"Anything for you manic"

"Never do anything like this again never hurt your self"

"Ok" I told Him

"Cross your heart"

"Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye"

He giggled

"What?" He Said laughingly

"It's the pinkie pie promise" I said

"Ok I'm gonna go get some Icecream ok" he said

"Ok I'll Be here"

"You can turn on some Netflix"

He said as he left

I got out of my blood soaked clothes and threw them away.

But my all my clothes were dirty.

So I put on one of manics long grey T-Shirts and used it as a night gown.

I took off the shirt around my wrist and used a bandage kit I brought.

i got on the couch and looked through Netflix.

(Sonia's POV)

I was walking through the store just getting some groceries to last me the week when I saw manic.

He looked really depressed.

I walked over to him.

"Manic are you ok?"

"No"

I saw tears in his eyes

"What's happened" I said worriedly

I remembered the alarm

"It's FlutterShy"

I knew that since he wasn't in complete breakdown it means she must of cut

"She cut didn't she"

"Ya"

I felt so bad for him I know he loves her.

"I'm so sorry manic"

"Listin sis I'm gonna get Icecream and get back to her ok"

I understood the need to get back to her

"Ok"

I finished my trip to the store and went back to my house and put stuff up.

Then I went out and sat on my porch.

I put my hands in my knees

I've never felt so helpless.

Sonic getting captured and having his girlfriend put in the hospital and then manics girl cutting.

And not a thing I could do about it.

"You ok up there"

I heard a deep voice say from below

**_CLIFFHANGER but guys seriously please leave a review._**

**_It makes me sad when k don't get reviews :( so please leave one. If you write a review I will write another chapter the very next day! Deal_**


	20. Chapter 20: Call to return home

Chaos Elements:Chatpter 20

(Sonias POV)

I Looked down.

And there below me was a Tall Echidna with a Plaid shirt, jeans,

cowboy boots, a yellow HankerCheif Around his neck, abd a lonv peice of weat out his mouth.

"ya im just not having a very good day ya know?" I asked

"Eeyup"

I giggled.

He was cute.

"whats Your name?"I asked him

"They Call Me BigMac"

"Want to come sit with me"

"Eeyup"

A man of few words I like that.

He came and sat beside me.

"My name is Sonia"

We shook hands.

"Where are you from"

"I'm from Equestria"

"You must be Apple Jacks Brother"

"Eeyup"

"so what have you been up to while youve been here?"

" I got a job at a ranch i bail hey feed the animals" he said

"well with your sister already getting what you need why get a job?"

"work is usually where im happiest"

"oh"

"so whats got Your day bad"

I Explained what was got my on and what happened and how bad I felt.

He is a great listener.

"is she ok" he askes

"Oh I wish I knew"

We talked all that night

(Rarities POV)

I woke up in Silvers Pillow Bed.

I got up to go get coffee until I heard

"And where r u going? get back in these arms of mine"

I gladly went back and cuddled in his arms

He kissed me gently

I pushed myself deep in his fur.

"I love you so much Rarity"

"I love you to Silver"

I pushed my fingers through his thick Soft fur.

He ran his hands freely across my back.

"You know we never did finish that picnic of ours."

He went and got my cloths.

We got the picnic basket and filled it with cafeteria food.

(Silvers POV)

We went and sat down by and old oak tree.

I laid out the blanket and we laid down on on it.

I put my arm around her and the basket next to her.

I pulled out some Strawberries.

"Open up my queen"

She playfully slapped me on the belly

"Seriously"

She opened up and I fed her strawberries.

(Rarities POV)

After he fed me strawberries I pulled out the grapes.

"Darling open up Your majesty"

He smiled and did as he was told.

Later I was eating a pop tart when I heard sweety bell

"RARITY!"

"Sweety bell what is it darling"

"Princess Luna and Celestia are here"

We all met at the town hall but some people were missing

Sonia ,manic, Fluttershy, And sonic.

But Rainbow was there.

Princess Celestia was the first to speak.

"Ponies Equestia is in a time of dire need"

Sunset shimmer has the king of Chaos Under a spell of mind control.

She is looking for revenge on you 6"

Luna Stepped forward.

"We need to take her down before she destroys Equestia"

Well I know it's super short but iv been super busy! And the last couple chapters have been super long I'll start working on the next chapter soon!


	21. Chapter 21:Equestrias Battle Preperation

Chapter 21- Equestrias Battle

(Knuckles POV)

We Had all been called to sonics room.

But he had told us to leave the girls behind.

I was the first to arrive.

He had an intense look on his face.

Like the one he wore while facing the robot army that killed Amy.

We were were wearing our chaos element rings.

Mine had a red rim with a green gemstone

As the others arrived sonic and I didn't say a word to each other.

The tv was off his bed was up so that he was sitting.

He had a heart monitor on his finger.

After me was manic came In His Working uniform.

The uniform was white with a Strandos Macanics logo on it.

It had the Grease stains in the middle of his Chest just above the thighs on the right side. and he putting in his ear rings as he walked in.

Next to show up was Sonia in her usual outfit.

She came in brushing her hair.

"What's going o..."

She stopped when she saw the look on her brothers face.

She sat down and waited for the others.

Next to show up was Shadow.

He was wearing a Navy and black jacket with Dark blue almost navy Jeans and red and black Shoes.

His hands were shoved in his pockets.

Next was tails he was in the same grease stained uniform as manic which made sense seeing as how they work together.

Last was silver wearing nothing.

(There hedgehogs they can go naked! As a matter of fact There Usually Naked)

Sonic spoke

"Princess Luna And Celestia Briefed me and Sonia separately.

This discord and sunset shimmer is to dangerous.

We can't let the girls go. We'll have to sedate them and go alone. And we can't hurt the draconequus. He's there friend and there We have to find a way to save him."

Tails looked as if he disagreed.

As did Sonia.

I for one agreed with sonic.

"Why should we leave the girls they want to do this." Tails spoke in a slightly irritating voice

"If a kid wants to jump off a cliff would you let them"sonic told Tails

He looked down knowing sonic was right.

"Silver can you get the sedatives" silver looked at sonic and grinned

"Of coarse I can"

Sonic looked over to manic and tails.

"I need you two to figure out how to open the portal"

They looked up "you got it sonic"

He then looked at me.

"Knux I need you to get 14 adrenaline boosters so we can open the portal"

I knew my responsibility.

"You got it"

Sonic got up.

"That's everything we meet at the green hill zone in Exactly 6 hours"

He spoke with a softer tone then earlier.

"Let's move"

We headed to silvers for the sedatives.

To get there faster we used the chaos emeralds.

When got there we were told to stay outside.

We were given the sedatives when he came out.

We split up to go to do our parts.

I walked in the door.

She was whistling a tune while cutting an onion.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Howdy knuxi"

I took the knife and set it down.

And injected her.

"She looked at me sadly"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you get hurt"

I recorded a holographic message for her.

(Silvers POV)

Rarity was in the bed laying on her side and one arm under the blanket and the other over it

I went over to her.

I kissed her on the cheek.

Then I injected her.

She awoke for a moment.

And then back to sleep.

I left. Holographic Message for her

(Shadows POV)

I walked in the door and the first thing I heard.

"SHADOW"

She ran over and hugged me.

I held for a moment and injected her.

The thing with these there very strong but not as strong as her energy so I had to inject her with two she fell knocked out right after the second one.

I fought before she fell.

"Oh Cutie Pie"

I put my hand on her cheek.

I kissed her recorded the holographic message.

"I'm so sorry"

(Sonics POV)

Rainbow dash was at the house reading a comic book.

She was laying on the top bunk of our bunk bed laying on her back.

She hadnt noticed me.

I climbed up the ladder and once my head was above hers I kissed her.

She ran her hands through my hair.

"Hey there slow poke"

She said.

She hadn't Noticed the needle so I took the opportunity and injected her.

I jumped off and left a holographic Message.

(Tails POV)

Twily Was studying.

"Hey Twily"

She turned around and smiled

"Hey Tailsy"

She stood up and hugged me.

"Want to watch some Netflix" I asked her

"Sure" she said

We sat down on my old couch and I turned on the tv.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her

"Anything Tailsy"

"How did you open the portal to our wold?"I Asked her as I put my arm around her.

"Well we got in a circle and aimed our Elements of Harmony

Towards the middle and thought of where we wanted to go"

I was surprised how simple it was.

I pulled a blanket over us.

It was our sunset blanket.

"One more thing" I said

"Ya?" She asked

"I'm sorry" i said as I injected her with the sedative

After that I left her with the holographic message.

(Manics POV)

As I walked in Boo was Sitting and watching Netflix.

She was wearing my grey T-Shirt.

"Hey Boo"I said

"Hey manic" she said sleepily.

I walked Over To her and put my hands a over her head on the couch and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

We opened our mouth and rubbed our tongues against each other's.

We broke the kiss.

"I love you" I told her

"I love you to manic"

I laid down and she laid on me and I wrapped my arms around her Belly.

"So how did you open the portal her anyways"

She explained it to me.

It sounded pretty easy.

I injected her and left the Holographic message.

(Sonics POV)

We met at green hill zone.

It was just barely a little light left.

The colors reminded me of Rainbow.

I set up a fire.

We were on top of the hills Weeds everywhere.

"Well how do we open the portal"

Manic and tails explained it.

"Not hard Knuckles Said"

We stood in a circle and injected ourselves with the adrenaline and made the portal .

It took energy. The portal looked like the universe was inside.

We jumped in simultaneously!

**_Well that's it for this chapter. Looks like some exciting shite is about to happen Leave a review _**


	22. Chapter 22

Chaos Elements Chapter 22:

Equestria Entry

(Knuckles POV)

After we got got out of the portal Even with the adrenalin Boosters I was still slightly dazed not out cold like the girls but just a little dazed.

I looked in front of me and tried to stand up but it didn't work very well.

I looked over and I saw 2 Tall Alicorns.

On was white with Oddly Shaded Rainbow Hair Not like real hair but Actual Rainbows flowing like hair.

The other was a dark purple with dark star lit night flowing like hair with green eyes.

It was Princess Luna and Celestia.

"welcome Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Tails But where are the princesses"

I looked nervous.

I mean what was I supposed to tell them?

Oh ya we put them to sleep left them in our world while there planet is in danger.

"They got sick your Highness and we left them there where they'd be safe."

I didn't know if they'd buy it.

"If you don't mind I would like to see who's ass needs kicking"

Celestia Looked surprised.

Well Come this way"

(Knuckles POV)

I was worried about Jackie.

I missed her a lot.

And what I wouldn't do to hear her call me knuxie Once more.

To hold her In my arms.

We were headed to an underground base.

Luna rolled out a map of the city.

"Were here" Celestia pointed to a spot on the map.

"Sunset shimmer has a base set up here"

She pointed at the town square

"Now she is almost powerless without discord. So when you six get there four of you circle discord and sorely disappointed him with a Barrier of energy"

Luna said

At this point Celestia took over.

"This barrier will stop and magic energy including that controlling spell from doing anything to him."

She stopped as Luna took over again

"Then the other 2 charge Sunset and take her down."

"Sounds like a plan" I said

"However may we have a night to discuss who does what?"

Silver said.

"Of course"

(Silvers POV)

"On our way to the battle sight I'll carry the Rations Shadow will Carry Weapons and Tails will carry bandages and medicines"

Every one agreed with me.

"But when it comes down to who holds the the draconicus and who fights I think Sonic and knuckles should go"

Sonic looked up.

"Why me?"

We all stared back.

"Well your the fastest one here here and knuckles is the strongest you can make attacks she couldn't see.

"He got a point sonic"

Every one agreed and we were all very tired.

"Well let's get some shut eye"

We all left to our separate rooms.

I laid down and all I could think about was rarity.

If she were here we would be snuggling.

I missed her.

( Manic POV )

I woke up in the middle of the night.

I couldn't sleep.

While everyone was laying in bed thinking about the girls.

I was feeling like a jackass. I got up and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

I heard clopping behind me .

"Hey tails" I said

"You couldn't sleep either eh?"

"No way eh." We started using Canadian accents.

"Started thinking bout yer lady eh?"

"Huh no kiddin eh"

We sat down and turned on the television.

Well tried to.

After about 100000 years tails got it.

"Screw this I'm getting a beer eh"

There were only two In There

"Here tails"

I tossed a green moon and we watched a game of hooveball

But quite frankly these BlueBeach Hackers kinda stunk but not as bad as the cowponies or Skedaddle SkiBlocks

(No offense I just used random teams cuz I don't pay attention to football)

After about and hour we went back to bed.

I woke up in a nice bed i took a breath and the air smelled of...BO? GOOD LORD that is gross. I took the blanket off and walked towards the door when I stepped on a Lego "YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWW" I yelled. I went down stairs and everyone was getting ready I got my hover board and everone was getting packed. We had all stayed in the same house and the smell was NASTY.

(SHADOWS POV)

I was getting my weapons.

And I was almost done when I heard manic scream and Coke down holding his foot.

"What's your problem?"

I asked.

"I stepped on a Lego"

I felt sorry for him.

"My condolences"

I told him as I continued.

I a picture pinkie made of us.

It was us together running on the beach playing tag the wave was Crashing. She was running ahead.

All night I dreamt of us.

I stopped myself

"Is everone ready?!"

Everone was prepared

"Let's go"

Well that's gonna have to be it I hope you guys have enjoyed and of course if you have be sure to show me some love give me a Review and give some feed back it really means a lot to me and be sure to show all your pals and mates and if your new hit that follow Story and author button for more stories. And I will see you Good People Later.


	23. Chapter 23 300 Asses

(Sonics Pov)

We got on our way to the town square. it was going to take about an hour.

I was missing Rainbow.

No one was saying anything i figure everone was thinking about their girl.

As soon as we got there we went into a op.

i signaled everbody to look 20 Degrees East.

I could see sunset shimmer basicly riding discord like a horse.

i signaled the everone to suround discord.

"knuckles"

"ya?"

"before we set up the barrier we'll need to get sunset shimmer off of discord or else the barrier is usless."

"i say you speed jump me up there and throw me at her knocking her off, but well need to go fast enough that she want be able to react fast enough to stop me"

" fast is my middle name, manic silver shadow tails, as soon as shes off form the barrier"

" no problem"

i signalled for us to head out.

( knuckles POV)

as soon as a i got the signal to surround them we moved out the best way was to get behind the ass.

we got in to position.

i signalled to him READY

he replied YES

on 3

3 2 1

son ic grabed me by the legs and jumped up to dicord he threw me.

(MANICS pov)

It was a perfect hit i pointed my ring at discord and all of us simultainously hit sicord as planned.

we hit dicord andthe barrier formed.

'KNock him out and teleport him out of here. and the did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed

(tails Pov)

She wa quite loud

"were here to take you out" i said

"oh so the fact that just took ponyville doesnt bother you"

Shadow laughed

"we come from a more badass world" He said

"well lets see you handle this"

she clapped her hands togather and 400 black horeses appeared

i wasnt scared

"come guys 300 asses need a kickin, My trigger fingers itchin"

so then we basicly rushed them"

( Shadows Pov)

I was ready to kick some serious ass.

No one takes over pinkies world and lives.

I pulled out a 9 mm magnum i made.

It was black with red stripes acrossed it.

Not gonna lie it was badass.

In my other had was an eletricly charged septor.

The septor was gold with a blood red tip.

I hooked my pistol up to my septer and aimed for the head.

And if any got close.

Slit there throats with the septor.

(Silvers Pov)

My weapon was a set of hand attatchment pulse rifles.

Unlike Shadow I aimed for the heart.

Your most vital organ.

Unless of course your a male then thats your second most important organ.

The Pulsers were circular and lined with gold.

I charged in firing extreamly accuratly.

and not wasting ammo like shadow was. it was a very stupid move.

After wehad taken out about 200 out of the 3 to 4 hundred We heard a voice.

"zixr xio rsonef nainka"

The black horses disapeared.

It WAS THE GIRLS.

Damn how i missed them.

Manic came ran up behind shimmer with a hammer and knocked her the Frick Out.

" there probem solved" he said out of breath

He was holding his stomach.

Ho looked down and fell.

Face first.

But it reavealed a knife in his back.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shy yelled as she saw her love fall

She ran to him

Well thats gonna have to be it for this chapter.

I hope you like cliff hangers.

If you would like to find out what happened to our green fluffy friend.

Tune in next Chapter and find out.

And what do you guys think of a weekly update?

Im considering doing an update every week or so

Leave a reveiw love you guys by.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Revival

(Flutter Shys POV)

I Woke Up if felt really sleepy.

I cant seem to remember what happened.

I must have fallen asleep while manic was holding me.

There was a holograph popped up from Manic.

"Hey sweet pea if your getting this then im gone

and your on the couch when we heard what sunset shimmer was up to

we couldnt let you go. weve gone into your world"

I gasped and put my hands over my mouth

I didnt want him to get hurt.

"i know that youll probably be mad but i couldnt bear the

HTought of you getting hurt.

I dont know what i would do if i lost you.

dont come after us.

Well be back before you know it.

I couldnt do we had to go after him i cant lose manic Either.

I raced over to Rainbows.

She was still asleep. I saw a holopad.

She was injected to.

I decided i ws going to shake her till either 1 her

brains came out or 2she woke up.

I shook for Exactly 2 minuts 53.26 Seconds.

Before Her brain started oozin(JK i wouldnt do that)

She began to wake up.

"5 more minuts sonic"

(Rds POV)

She slapped me.

I wanted 5 MINUTS and she slapped me.

i sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"what the hell happened, I was drinking coffee and reading comic books then im out cold"

She looked at me

"sonic Sedated you"

"And why would he do that?"

They went to equestria to fight sunset so we wouldnt get hurt.

And i assume that twi Apple Pink and rare have been sedated to

but shadow probably had to sedate her twice.", ill leave you to watch your holographic message"

she left.

I was afraid to turn it on.

How did she plan on taking down shimmer?

They didnt know how to use magic.

I turned it on

"hey dashi. I know your mad but i cant let you do this.

We all decided to sedate you so we could go for you,

and i know you could easily kick her ass,

but on the 5% Chance you could be hurt i dont want to lose you.

i love you ill see you when i come home.

I threw a spoon at the door to let shy know she could come in.

She came in.

" we need to go get The others...wait is that manics Shirt?"

she gave a develish smile.

"thats not the only thing of his im wearing"

she turned and strutted out.

Her butt moved side to side.

I was Stunned.

"Di...Did she... is she wea...oh...my...gosh"

I ran after her

"HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO LET YOU WEAR HIS..."

We talked girl stuff on while flying to Tails and Twis Place

We were about to barge in when the door opened.

she looked Confuzzled.

"shouldnt you be..."

"sedated"

Shy and i said Simultaneously

"you guys woke up before me"

(TwilightsPOV)

I woke up in our sunset blanket.

why would tailsy do that to me?

I found a holopad.

I was afraid to look at the HGM

What if he was leaving me?

What if he was gonna tell me to get out of his life.

it was about 11 hundred hours.

I decided to turn on the holopad and watch the recorded message

tails popped

" hey baby i guess your wonderind why i sedated you.

when we learned that you were going back to equestria to fight

some phycotic dimwit we didnt want you girls to get hurt, i mean i know you

could probably handle yourselves but we dont want to take that risk.

it was a annomus vote of all of us. but stay here where its safe i should be home in a bit"

i almost cried.

But if it was a group decision then That means every one was sedated.

I got dressed in a nice grey t-shirt with a blue jacket with a wool iside i left it halfway zipped.

I put on some jeans after that i was going to head for pinkies and shys first.

I went outside and if front of me was Dashie and Shy.

(Fluttershies POV)

"Who do you think we should wake up first?"

Twilight turned to me

" Rarity is probably the most sensative we'll start with her"

we started walking since twilight cant fly.

it wansnt a very long trip.

We openened the door and she was just konked out on the big white bed in the middle of the room.

it had bash colored carpet the room was pretty plain

she hadnt woked up yet.

i was hoping shed be up.

"well i dont know about you two but im not waiting"

raibow sayeth as she walked up to rarity and...

(Rarities POV)

She Slapped me.

For sleeping

she slapped me.

"why did you do that?"

They stepped back from me with a grim look

"what"

Twilight Moved her head to the left notioning at a

holopad.

"we'll step out so you can listen"

( all in all the holo message was the same as the last three messages so you get the point)

I stepped out

"so whos all awake" i inquired

"as far as we know its just us 4 baddies" rainbow said

"so you havnt gone to see apple jack and pinkie pie yet?"

'Nope"

Well lets go

(apple jacks POV)

I woke up i saw a holopad on the table.

I remembered what happened.

Knuxie injected me with somthing.

And befor i fell he said im sorry

but i cant let you get hurt.

i wasnt totally sure what he meant by that.

i sat down on a polished wooded chair and turned on the holopad

(lets pass the next 3 minuts)

" oh you guys, what in tarnation have ya'll got'n yer selves into"

i wasnt mad, shoot ida dun the same gosh dern thang that he did.

but i knew my freinds wouldnt see it that way.

Theyll jus see it the opposite way.

Stupid and reckless and jus flat out'n dumb.

well aint nuthin i cn do bout that jus take what we can do.

Might's'well throw this onion away.

aint no point in tryn tu keep cutn it.

(Btw im not trying to make her sound dumb im just tryin to capture the accent

and if a butchar it im very sorry)

i figured rainbow dash and the others were already awake and ready to go.

So theres no point in goin n gettin um.

i missed knuxie i wish i could be in his arms just letting him hold me tight.

i went to go change i went through my morning routine. i put the coffee on the boiler and took a 5 minut shower.

Got out and put on one of knuxies red and white plaid shirts and jeans.

I sat down an looked out at the sky.

and sure enough the come bargn in like.

"what in tarnation took you so long? I been up a good hour or so waitn for ya, good celestia had i known it was

gonna take this long id gone lookin for you long ago. I got my boots on and ever thing"

Twilight looked like a little confused, so did the rest of em

"uuuu sorry?" she said

Shy spoke up

"so i ASSume that you know whats goin on with the boys"

"eeeyup and seein as how pinkie aint strutten her stuff aroud this whole dang apartment

i assume we havnt gone to her yet.

I got up

"well lets get goin"

"Hey Apple,Apple Hey"

Rainbow whispered to me

"what?" I asked

"You would not believe what flutter shies wearing"

she said

I was interested now.

She got close to my ear and whispered it.

"NO"

I said awfully shocked

(Twilights POV)

We got to Pinkies House.

When we went inside the first thing we heard was crying.

I followed the sounds of the crying.

We found pinkie in her room.

The room was dark.

The only light being from the closed blinds.

She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room on the other side of the bed. i went and layed next to her.

"whats wrong?" i asked her

"shadow hates me"

i was a little suprised

"why would you say that" i asked her

"because before he disapeared he stabbed me with a little white thingy"

oh so thats whats going on i thought.

she just didnt get the holo message.

"guys go find the holo Pad"

A few minuts later AppleJack came back

"here"

she tossed me the holo pad

"PinkiePie Shadow doesnt hate you. here listen to this"

i handed her the holopad

I left the room with others.

and a few minuts later BAM!

The door Swung open and shes dancing around

"HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME"

She was happier then pig in poop.

( rainbowdashes POV )

This was getting stupid.

"HEY we have a world to teleport to!"

i said.

" well have to get adrenaline boosters"

(and yall know the rest)

i was so happy when we got to our world

I streched my back.

"OOOOOH it feels goood to be pony again"

every one got up.

From i looked behind me and about 1/4 a football feild were the princesses Luna and Celestia.

"ponies i was told you wouldnt becoming"

I looked at her.

"ya we figured as much where are they?"

"town square"

(fast forwarrd to then)

(Twilights POV)

There idiots

Total idiots.

They were fighting somthing that didnt need fighting the 400 Blorse Attack

"oh this is to easy"

"zixr xio rsonef nainka"

at this point manic smashed a hammer into sunset shimmer

"there problem solved"

he had a squeemish look on his face and he was holding his stomach

he fell to the ground revealing a knife in his back

"NO!" Fluttershy yelled as she ran towards Him

That gonna have to be it for this i hope you guys have enjoyed and of corse if you have be sure to show me some love and leave

a reveiw.


	25. Chapter 25

Chaos Elements Chapter 25: Manics Recovery

FlutterShies POV:

I rushed to Manic as fast as i could. I couldnt bare to lose him. I feel like i woul die without him.

I could hear Rarity calling an ambulance.

They were going to try to take me away from because i wasnt family.

Why would discord do this?

How could he do such a thing to me?

To Manic,

Why would anyone want to hurt such a sweet guy.

It wasnt long before the ambulance to get here due to lack of traffic.

"Mam your going to have to let go of him"

My mind was scrambling to try and figure out what to do.

All i know was that i couldnt let go of manic no matter what happened.

Twilights POV:

It took Rainbow dash, AppleJack, Rarity, Spike, PinkiePie, Shadow,Silver,Knux,Sonic, And me to get her off of Manic.

And after that it took All of us including the paramedics to keep her down while they loaded him into the ambulance.

After they took him away she broke down and broke into tears.

I couldnt beleive this. it broke my heart to see her like this.

Ive seen her cry but never this devasted.

But come to think of it, manic may have.

when her medical house was destroyed in the avalanch.

But then it hit me.

This could have been tailsy.

I dont know what i would have done.

Of all the stupidest, childest things to do!

How could they do this to us i dont know what i would have done had Flutershies and I's Situation had been reversed.

i couldnt even look at him.

RainbowDash:

I wouldnt Normaly admit this.

But this killed me.

Fluttershy was one of my bestfreinds.

Its hard to see her like this.

This was sonics fault.

If he hadnt gone and made Manic and everone go then Manic wouldnt have been hurt and fluttershy wouldnt be crying and non of this would have happened.

Sonic has done some stupid stuff but this puts the icing on the cake.

If Sonic even tries to give me that crap about how he didnt want us to get hurt im goin to punch him in the face so hard itll make his head spin.

Rarities POV:

This was just so dreadful.

Manic being injured was horrible enough but to see dear Flutter-Shy In such dispair.

Oh this was just so dreadful, how could silver go along with this and not even consult me before hand!

How stupid of him oh was so angty at him.

I sat next to fluttershy and put my Hoove around her.

What was I suppose to tell her.

I mean the person she loves more then herself and everything else.

He was more important to her than anything else in the whole world.

I had never had that happen. I didnt know what to say.

I couldnt say it was going to be alright because it looked like there was a good chance that he may not make it out alive.

If i lied and it turned out badly, i dont know if i could live with that.

PinkiePies POV:

I Was sad. I didnt know what to do.

I went over to fluttershy.

"Hey The paramedics know what there doing, i mean theyve gone through years and years and years of school

i think theyll save him nothing to worry about"

She looked up at me and i saw hope in her eye At this point i was wondering if i had said the right thing or not.

What if i was wrong. what if manic died.

how would fluttershy feel towards me then.

I didnt know what to do.

AppleJacks POV:

I love Fluttershy dont get me wrong but my body ached for Knuxy.

Shoot I knew that the others was mad at there boys but i understood why knuxy did what he did.

I had no reason to be mad.

I loved him if the situations were reversed i would have done the same.

The girls loved there boys to but they were mad and i probobly could have stoped them but it wasnt none of my buisness.

And plus even if i tried to stop the from bein mad they wouldnt listen. I know them. Fluttershy is the only other one that might not have been mad but it was her boyfreind that stuck.

I ran as fast i could into knuxy.

"Im so sorry Jacky" he pushed his neck into mine.

I had a feelin that he was gon be apologizin fer a while.

"Its ok baby but dont go doin that again ok knuxy"

He looked at me funny. Like he was confused

"How can you not be mad at me after what i did"

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I know whi ya did it, But dont think that gives you permission to do it again"

I said as I kicked him in the side,

"Ow!" He said mad at first but his face quickly melted into that loving face of his that i would always love dearly

Manics POV:

I took my chain and ripped off the head of one of them

"DIE!"

And thats when i felt it.

the knife in the back of my spine.

I took a blade and slit his throat.

Then Out of nowhere i heard

"Zixr xio rsonef nainka"

And all of them disapeared exept the knife.

I guess that if the weapon has blood on it, it dont go away.

I grabbed my Hammer and ran up the hill behind the bitch.

And I jumped over her brought it down as hard as i could.

She went down like a bowling ball.

my stomache was hurtin bad. i grabbed my stomach.

I looked up to see the girls,

and i said the only thing i could think to say

"well problem solved"

I began to wonder where flutter shy was.

and then i blacked out

Sonic:

I saw my brother fall.

I froze.

what was i suppose to do

I couldnt move.

I couldnt speak.

Tails:

'manic' i thought

at this point its all i could think about anyone else.

i didnt want this to be the end.

manic is my freind.

scratch that my best freind.

of coarse sonic was my other best freind

but we were all close as brothers

manic was my brother.

I looked over as i saw sonic fall on his knees.

i walked over to him.

we didnt speak

we didnt have to

Silver:

I was hurt badly.

I didnt know what to do.

There was a Shurikin in my leg, i could barly move it,

FlutterShy ran over to Manics Possibly dead body.

As insensative as that seems i had lost alot of blood.

I was light headed, i saw rarity call 911 i tried to walk up to her after but she turned and walked away I didnt know what to do.

she looked so angry.

Then the ambulance came.

And fluttershy wouldnt let go.

It took all of to get her off.

Shadow:

As soon as the battle ended i looked for pinkie.

She standing looking horrified as manic fell.

i ran to her and as i was about embrace her she put her arm out and gave me a look that shredded me.

that look of sheer disappointment.

She looked down and walked Away

I dropped, i was feeling i dont know what i was feeling.

I didnt like it

That look of sadness and disappointment.

I dropped to my knees.

I didnt know what to do.

Knux:

I didnt know what i was going to tell Jackie

How could i face her after what i did

i didnt want her to be mad

I didnt want to explain to her why i did what i did

and then next thing i know she rams me.

I tried to hug her. but my arms wouldnt allow it

And you know the rest i hope you guys have enjoyed Please leave a reveiw, honestly if I dont get reveiws i dont know to contiue! Its why i havnt been updating. i only updated because of new followers wich told me to continue, so please leave a reveiw!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

FLutterShy's POV:

We walked to the hospitle.

More like "they" walked while they caried me.

I loved my freinds, but right now all i could do is think about manic.

I didnt know what to do, i know it must sound selfish to think about MY boyfriend when my freinds ar putting in so much to carry me.

But i didnt care f it was selfish. i couldnt think about anyone but me.

Im in love with him.

All i wanted to think about was him.

Rainbow Dashes POV:

I felt so bad,

I didnt know what to do.

She was so heartbroken.

what was i suppose to do, she was so bad off that she couldnt even walk.

I was about to cry, But dont tell anyone i said that.

I have a feeling that after her hospitle was destroyed that she may have cut.

i knew that her hospitle was her life.

it was horrible, we owe manic flutttershy's life.

If it wasnt for him fluttershy would have died.

When We got to the hospitle manic was in he ER having some surgery to try and patch some of the muscle and spine.

Twilights POV:

We were sitting on the benches outside the E.R.

m so scared right now.

Shes so down right now,

i pulled everypony aside exept the boys.

We rounded into a circle.

"Did you guys come up with the same conclusion i did after her hospitle?"

we all looked at eachother in grave expressions"

Dashi Was the first to speak up

"Do you think she may have...cut"

so it wasnt just me.

"So it wadnt jus me " AppleJack Said

We all nodded are head.

"That means we owe Manic so much, if it wasnt for him she could have died."

AppleJack Looked down at her ft.

"Is somthing wrong appleJack?"

she looked up and slightly shook her head as she said

"its not important right now"

at this point we couldnt do anything about manic, we had to wait for the doctors and surgons to finish their work.

so i wanted to know what she was talking about,

" well we cant do anything about manic now, so tell us darling" Rarity said

Apple Looked up

" I jus dont understan why your mad at the boys"

i was a little confused.

''Im sorry, why wouldnt you be mad, they stabbed us with sedatives. and ran off to fight our fight.

She now was looking a little mad now, its the same look when a father finds out his son had sex for the first time, and hes proud but aslo dissapointed its looked like that.

''ok, let me put it this way if ya'l found out that the person that ya love most is about to fight som'n who could potetialy kill them, wou'nt yall try and stop them, i mean ya they took it to the extream bu..."

and thats about as far as she got before pinkie stepped in

"Extream? Extream? applejack he didnt even ask anything about who were up against,''

then rarity stepped in.

''shes got a point, maybe we should take this as a sign of love i mea..."

then rainbow opened her mouth

''soooo if i want to tell sonic i should wait until his world needs to be saved and stab him with a needle?" she said

Rarity looked vary annoyed

"No but think about it, they were so scared of losing us that they would go and take the risk of dieing themselves over letting us die."

The sad part is i knew they were right.

"i guess we should go apologize"

We turned around and the boys were gone.

Authors POV:

Unfourtunatly sonics mind is slowly Getting scrambled and we cant enter it in this moment but the story will continue but not from sonics POV not for a little while.

Knuckles POV:

I was so happy Jackie wasnt mad at me.

But manic had taken the happieness from by getting stabbed.

I layed my head back.

I looked over at sonic.

He had that intense looked on his face.

thinking somthing bad probably.

The girls just stared at us,

it was creepy, jackie stayed up there to support their freinds.

the whole way back sonics had that look on his face.

we were all wounded but we were heeled decently,

So it couldnt be that.

"what the hell are you thinking about"

sonic jsut looked at me

"Things that are none of you're concern"

This ticked me off

"we are in an alein world that your idea dragged us here for, so that maked it my buisness"

His eyes were no longer Intense,

As a matter of fact there was nothing,

His eyes were cold and dead,

There was no feeling and no emotion.

i didnt know what was going on.

but recently hed been actiong very strange.

He was becoming somthing else.

We were losing sonic.

Sonic has never scared me before but now,

Looking at his eyes mad me feel dead,

Afraid for my sould.

Chills went through my spine.

Nothing had ever done that to me before.

What the hell was going on with him.

Tails POV:

I was afriad.

Ive felt this helpless only once before.

And that was while being locked with my parents.

Ive lost my parents

Im about to lose Manic

Somthings going on with sonic

i dont know if i can handle losing twilight to.

as of now they just sit there,

watching

i felt as though i was sinking into a bottemless pit of water.

i was sitting on the floor.

putting all fours on the ground as it was more somfortable that way.

how was i going to get out of this.

i cant stay here much longer,

the stress of this world is...

wait...

thats it!

The girls have more expirience with body change because of the "magic"

Energy pulsing thriugh them, so whats effecting us wouldnt effect them

Our bodies can normally handle this but it would be under extream stress.

Since the girls bodies are so used to it theres no danger,

But us, and with a potetially fatal wound like that

Silvers POV:

Out of the corner of my eye i could see the girls huddle up.

"Manic Doesnt Stand a chance"

Sonic looked over

"what?"

Tails got up in a hurry.

"Listen the docters probably already know why so ill explain later but as of now we got to get a portal open"

I was sitting on my hover board.

I grabbed everyone any sped up.

We had to get that portal open.

The Pony circle was formed.

We Started the portal.

Rarities POV:

"where did they go"? I asked ever so diligently

Twilight looked around

"I dont know"

AppleJack was looking just a tad bit worried.

"Oh no, what if they leave, what if they hate us, what if they ban us from mobius?!"

Twilight rolled her eyes in the most rude manner and said this

"No, if they were leaving we'd here a big explo"

Suddenly there was quite a blast

It was at this very moment that one of the doctors came out.

"this world is putting to much strain on him you need to get him back to his world"

this must be where the boys went.

after this all i remember was hering a loud "Lets Go!" and after that is just a blurr

Author: Sorry to do this twice but If heres what happened, fluttershy did a flutter boom and went about 2000 mph

(rough estimate) with everyone and manic out the door, but if your really want to know what flutter shy was thinking through all this here you go

Fluttershies POV:

Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic Manic

Author: those were her thoughts, i hope i crystilized them for you

Shadows POV:

After they had jumped in we injected the adrenaline and went in to

We got there and i we injected our girlfreinds.

Next thing i know Pinkie is has jumped into my arms and basicly choking me to death.

her legs were wrapped around me.

"Uh baby, could you loosen up, your going to kill me"

She started crying, but didnt loosen up

" im so sorry for how mean i was to you baby"

i didnt want to end the moment but rather the moment then my life

"Ok... starting to get Nausious and light headed"

She let go and stood up

"Wheeze...Thank...Weeze...You come give me a...Weeze..Hug just dont squeeze"

I felt her cuddle her head in my chest fur and Nuzzle into me.

She was obviously tired.

Author: If you want this story to stop tell me, if you want me to continue tell me, dont like something tell me, want to give feedback? tell me. Please throw me a bone here. its hard to write when your losing hope in what your doing.

Just give me somthing please


	27. Chapter 27

Chepter 27:

Unknown Charector Veiw Point:

"Well are things going as planned?" I said to my minion.

It had been 7 years since i had woken up from that coffin.

They had givin up on me and buried me.

And the only one that was there by my bed, was my one true love.

these new 7 people here are causing me problems.

One in particular is taking my love from me.

A little while back i had built a chip,

this chip would stop all emotion and evently take over his brain.

And that will bring him right to me.

It will make him go crazy.

I had it put in his neck about a month ago when he was sleepig with the new girl.

I should have had ehr killed then and there.

SONIC WILL BE MINE! MINE I TELL YOU MINE! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

F.S'S POV:

I had gotten manic to the hospitle.

I was sitting by his bed.

I felt so helpless.

What was i suppose to do.

now that the stress of beingi our world was gon the surgons had no trouble doing what they had to do.

I was sitting by the bed wich was right by the window.

the light showed on his face.

I was holding his hand.

I put my head down in dispare.

Was he ever going to wake up.

Was i going to be with out him forever.

I dont know if i could take that.

I love him.

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

I know im not one to do lemons but this gets a little bad here in this chapter so if you cant handle that

I urge you to skip this specific part of the chapter. of you want this to be removed see the authors note

The end of the bad part will be displayed by

GOOG!GOOD!GOOD!

End of warning.

"eh...where am I?"

I looked up in exitment.

"Manic!?" I Almost Screamed

He looked over. " FlutterShy?"

I tried to stop myself I did.

But i Couldnt.

I Reached over and Hugged him But the weird thing is he didnt seem to care.

I could feel his arms reach around me.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"dont do this again, you cant almost die again"

He loosened up

"come here"

I got up from my chair and laid down on him.

I put one leg on each side of him.

and sat up.

He looked me staight in the eyes.

"Im not sure this is good for you, Maybe im just no good if i keep hurting you maybe you should fin..."

I slapped him

"Dont you dare say that, I love you manic I love you I cant live without you, Im yours Manic only yours

I wont let you leave like this"

I was in tears now While i was yelling at him i had grabbed his shirt and put my head on my chest.

He pushed my chest up and put our foreheads and noses togather.

I nudge our lips togather.

We pecked again, and again.

Each time was longer and longer.

Until we were passionatly kissing.

we continued to fall deeper and deeper in love.

I brought my hand down his chest.

and very slowly moved down until i hit his dick.

i could feel it grow. his reaction was interesting.

He began to pull away.

I pushed forward

He pushed me off.

"you dont have to do this babygirl"

I looked at manic

"Who says i ever thought i HAD to do it"

"I just..."

"I want this manic, I want you and i have for weeks"

I took my shirt off and kissed him

I made sure things continued.

His shirt didnt come off easy.

Manics POV:

I woke Up next to my beautiful Girlfreind.

She was all wrapped up in my sheets.

Butt Naked, I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her waist

i pulled her close and kissed her neck.

"Good morning Manic"

She got up and streched and i got a full veiw of her ass.

It was amazing.

"Im so glad I dont have to wear cloths 100% of the time"

I chuckled a little.

we both got dressed.

"You should get some rest"

I held her from behind and kissed her neck.

"I love you with everything i have" I said

She Turned around and dug her head into my fur.

"Right back at you babe go get some rest, im going out with the girls later today"

I Groaned

"Cant you just stay here with me?"

She Giggled

"No I promised them I'd Go"

GOOD!GOOD!GOOD!GOOD!GOOD!

RainBowDashes POV:

I was headed to the place where we were all meeting.

Twilight said there was somthing we all needed to know.

We were all there exept twilight

"So how are you and manic?"

I asked fluttershy

"Oh we are wonderful, as a matter of fact we just... well maybe i shouldnt say"

Ok now im interested.

"you cant do this to me" i said

"Oh please darling I do loving hearing about these sorts of things"

"Please Pretty Please, we wont tell anyone I pinkie promise Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Well we actually just had se..."

then twilight barged in.

"Hey guys sorry i got caught talking to Sonia"

I really wanted to know what Shy was going to say but i do want to get this over with.

"so what was so important" I asked

"Well im going to get right to the point, now that the danger is over, Queen Celestia and luna want us to go back to equestria"

Authors note: If you guys want me to take the more Mature things in here let me know and ill make a seperate story specificly for these scenes and seperate them.

But please throw me a bone here


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Decion

RainBow Dash:

"what do you mean 'want us back'" i asked in what was close to outrage

" I mean they want us to go back to P.V" She said

"Well we cant very well go back" Rarity said

"Its not that simple we have lives here Twilight"

"Dont you guys think i know that" as was the response

I was really mad, what are we soppose to do.

Life here is far mor exiting then anything we did in ponyville.

What was i soppose to do there Continue with weather?

where as here i can hold a gun and kick ass.

"This isnt our only lives, what about our positions on the council?" Twilight asked

I looked at her,

" I will gladly give that up to stay here"

"Why so you can stay with Sonic?" she snapped

"Thats part of it but i love it here, the food, the action, this place offers me a life of Prizes

,Plunder, and adventure!"

We stood up and got in each others faces

"Is that all you care about?! The Fun And Moving?!"

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT, I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU TWILIGHT BUT I DONT WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE BEHIND A DESK!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES?! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO ABONDON THEM?! AND PONYVILLE NOT TO MENTION ALL OF EQUESTRIA?!"

''Quite right " a voice said from behind me

I turned around

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THink yooouuu... Your highnesses"

I bowed my knee

"Get up you mewling quim" Luna Said

"If i remember correctly your the spirit of loyalty" Celestia Said

I looked up

"How dare you, I stay loyal but theres nothing there for me to stay loyal to, Ponyville doesnt need me"

"Shes right about that, shes a worthless peice of scum"

No one calls me that.

Twilights POV:

Rainbow Dash and i had got in a screaming arguement,

and then The Queens Showed up.

Wivh would have been fine if Dashie hadnt lost her mind out of no where

Heres how it happened:

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES?! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO ABONDON THEM?! AND PONYVILLE NOT TO MENTION ALL OF EQUESTRIA?!"

''your thinking of leaving us?" a voice said from behind me

She turned around

"WHO THE HELL DO YOoouu... your highnesses"

We all kneeled as was custom

"Please rise" Luna Said

"Your suppose to be loyal "

Then out of NoWhere

"How dare you, I stay loyal but theres nothing there for me to stay loyal to, Ponyville doesnt need me" That was dash

"Dash Calm down" Luna Said

Her eyes became yellow.

I knew this could only be Rainbow Dark.

"You guys might want to run"

"why" Celestia Asked

"ILL EXPLAIN LATER JUST RUN" FLutter shy said

We ran and hid.

We hid behind a rock and i gave Celestia a quick breifing.

"So what your saying is, is that were,"

BOOM

someone blew a tree up.

ok lets go.

"Time for elements of harmony girls lets go"

Rarities POV:

It took nearly an hour to get RainbowDash Down

We had to call Silvie to tranqilize her and strap her down and look her over to find out what snapped .

We were in the waiting room.

I just wanted to find out what was wrong with her

He came out about 2 hours late

"Silvy Please tell me, did you find anything"

He had an astonished look on his face

"Who ever did this used a biological weapon trying to use mind control for a specific person and since Dash wasnt that person it went wrong, i can fix it but we need to find the person it was made for or who knows what could happen"

I began to think about who she was around most to get the virus from

the person she was around most was...

Pinkies POV:

"Sonic'' I said

"She was around sonic most" Rarity said

His face got worried

"We need to get him in here before the virus takes effect" He looked at fluttershy

"You have wings you can get there fastest"

She straightened out and saluted

"On my way" she flew out to get to sonics

"Ill start treating Dash" Silvy said

FlutterShies POV:

I was flying to sonics house

I could only hope that he was ok.

There was no way i couldnt worry about manics brother

I got to his house and hoped he was ok

The door was locked and he wasnt awnsering so i busted it down

What i saw there shocked me,

Again with the cliffander i know im a horrible human being

Leave a reveiw and I will awnser any and all questions you may have!

Your feedback and requests are very much apreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

Guest:Update I hate cliffhangers- If you hate cliff hangers your gonna hate this chapter...and me Lol

stankledeansam: Awww- Ok, not totally sure what part was cute but cool

Guest: Updated- Did you mean update?

Me- If you ladies and gentlemen and all you other people want me to keep adding your reveiws to the chapter let me know in the reveiws that you guys give me and i will do my best.

Chapter 29:

Sonic Lay dead on the floor. I couldnt beleive it. First Rd is put under bad mind control and now son is dead.

I didnt know how I going to break this to rain. How could this happen. I looked him over to see if i could find anyway to save him.

But it just wasnt possible.

I put my head down and walked back. When i got there rain had woken up

.

"FlutterShy, Silver Filled me in, Im kinda tired wheres sonic i need to talk to him about us leaving and visiting and some other things"

A tear filled my eyes as looked up at her.

RainbowDash POV:

Somthing was wrong.

She was having a hard time looking me in the eyes.

A tear was swelling up in her eyes

"FlutterShy?"

"I...I..I went to go get son And when I got there... I found him laying dead on the floor''

I cant remember after that

Silvers POV:

I was in shock.

This couldnt happen.

Not to sonic, he was my friend.

How could this of happened, he was perfectly healthy.

Not a single cold in 3 months.

Was there blood?

Was the infection RD got made to kill him?

Is she lying.

that must be it.

"your lying" And suprisingly that didnt come out of my mouth

Fluttershy looked down in tears

"you can go look"

RainbowDash was have raged have in tears wich is why i assumed she didnt turn

"Take me, i need to see it for myself" i asked

She looked at me fast,

"Well come on lets go!"

She grabbed me and se flew off

Twilights POV:

I was reading studing up on things, of coarse i was in tailsies arms the whole time. I was trying to find out what would make rainbow snap like she did,

then i heard somthing that sounded like a sonic boom.

"What the heck was that?" Tailsy asked

I looked at him a little confused.

"That sounded like a SonicRainBoom" I got up and looked out the window

I saw a Rainbow cirlcle with a silver lining

"Whats going on?That rainboom doesnt look right"

I grabbed my coat and headed for sonics

About 2 Minuts Before we got there I heard somthing awful

Rainbowdashed POV:

Silver and I landed rough,

I walked up to the doot put my hand on the handle and stopped.

My soul went dead, I felt a blackness of nothing.

I opened the door and saw the most horrible thing Ive ever seen

He was under the kitchen sink with a chilli dog bun on the counter

above him

"NO! SONIC!"

Silvers POV:

I saw his body

Just lying there

cold and dead

I became weak

I fell to my knees

Tears swelled up

And i cried.

She held him

His cold corps

In her arms

her hot tears

warming his body

Her face drowned in his chest

Tails POV:

I heard a scream coming from sonics house,

Twilli and I ran as fast as we could

When we arrived I saw somthing I wish i hadnt.

He was dead, he was in his girls arms.

Dead.

The one who saved me.

The one who stayed by Amy before she died.

My mentor

My helper

My frein

My brother

Gone

it was like a bad dream

Twilight walked up to rainbow to comfort her

I went to sonics room and pulled out of a pillow case his most valued possesion

Twilights POV:

This was hard for me,

I knew how much he ment to Her and Tails

Knowing There was nothing i could say i put my arm around her.

I wondered where he had gone.

about a minut later her came back with somthing in his hand.

He looked RainbowDash in the eyes

"RainbowDash I know how much you ment to him"

He took her hand and put somthing in it and folded her hand back

"This is amy's necklace that she gave him just before she died, He would want you to have it. Ill go break the news to manic"

Duuuh Duuuuh Duuuuh

I killed sonic,...Or Did I? Maybe, wanna find out? Show me some support, leave a reveiw saying you want me to continue or telling me what youde like to see happen or what charecters would you like me to add, and shippings you want me to add, stuff like that, or just tell me you want more and you like this story or i wont know to keep writing it,


	30. Chapter 30

VicAnderson- How? well tune in the next couple a chapters and find out

Stankyledeansam: it could be Amy that Killed him- She died remember

Manics POV:

Rainbow dash and I walked to get the Coffin holding My brother,

The Hole was made, Dash Made it rain.

She said that the sun shouldnt shine on such a dark day.

We all put things in the coffin we thought he should be burried with.

Dash put in the Blanket they first slept togather with,

Silver put in the fake chaos emerald in

Knuckles put in a Necklace of Mini Gold Power rings.

Shadow put in a sonic sword

tails put in his first power ring and wrench.

I put in my cedar drum sticks.

We walked a slow walk to the hole.

Sonic had obviously put on a couple of pounds.

"Hold On"

We had almost gotten to the hole when blaze showed up.

"I want to put this in" It was a golden egg.

It was a sign of respect

I opened a coffin a saw som good news and bad news

Good news, Sonic is alive

Bad news, We dont have a single clue what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is this" Rainbow said

"A wood fake"

Silvers eyes widened

Silvers POV:

If hes not dead, then the mind controll thing WAS meant for him.

"Guys, am i the only one who noticed sonic acting different?" Knuckles asked

Manic lifted his head

"it all started after he was in the hospitle knocked out after i drained him." Manic said

"That means that someone broke into sonics hospitle room" Tails said

"Ill go check the room to make sure its not still infected" I said

"Ill check security Cameras" Knuckles said

"Ill see if i can find him or his controller" Shadow said

At that moment i left to check the room

When I got to the room I thought to myself

who the hell could have done this.

Sonic had no enemies that had the resources to do this.

But come to think of it why would someone who hated him try to summon him

what if instead of they hated him

they loved him

at this moment knuckles showed up to look at security

"Knuckles look at time frame - those were the only time stamps he was left unattended" I said

"Got it" he replied

At time stamp there was a figure putting the mindcontro into the I.V

zoom in on the hand i want to what color he is.

Knuckles POV:

My eyes grew wide, on the wrist of the figure was the braclet

"It cant be, thats the braclet that sonic gave..."

"YoU JusT cOulDnT leaVe welL ENough alONe Could yUo...KNUX!"

I had just enough time to look behind me to see who was attacking us and say

"How are you still alive, i watched you die"

Then a hammer was swung at me and my memory goes blank

Silvers POV:

"yu...yu...Your suppose to be dead, how are you still alive"

And the hammer was swung at me and im wiped out as well

Shadows POV:

I went to sonic and rainbows place with Pinkie to see if i could find some clues

"think shes home Pie?" I asked as we walked up

"Im not sure ive never seen her so sad" She said a little depressed

I knocked on the door.

A few minuts later she opened the door

"Hey i was wonde..." I started when she wispered somthing to pie

Then pie nodded

then the weiredest thing happened

She hugged me.

"Is there any news on where sonic could be"She asked me

''uuum not yet wich is why i wanted to look around" I said she stopped and let us in

I wispered to pinkie "Why did you let her hug me, you know i dont like being touched by anyone but you"

"She needed one from a guy" She harshly wispered back

"Why did it have to be me" I asked

"Because i said"

"this is where it happened" RainbowDash said

I took my scanner and sampled some of the blood residue

After i put the blood in the scanners it showed something very puzzling

"its real blood but its not sonics, its not even male or his blood type"

Miss Dash seem to perk up

"So sonic wasnt hurt then?" she asked

"No" i said

I looked around some more

Almost everything had bee cleared off.

I put up a black light and i saw traces of a substance

When a docter injects a needle they have to squirt a little out

Thats what apparently happened it was textrodotoxin

"its a drug that simulates death wich is why he looked dead

We assumed he heeled because of his ring but it seems whoevers controlling him didnt want him hurt"

It couldnt be, could it

"Well thats all i need to see I must go"

Rainbows POV Later that night:

I was laying in bed when i heard a noise

"Hello?"

I heard a swoosh behind me as a looked out my door

"Sonic, Baby?"

Someone pushed me up against the wall

"Dont call sonic that, he's mine. Im going to capture and tourture all you ponies! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME HERE!"

I blacked out

Tails POV:

"Baby im going out to find knux and silver" I called to twilly

"OK Tailsy just dont be to long" She called back as she changed the tv channal

I decided to check the hospitle first

and when i got there i found knux and silver unconcious

I ran to knux and i sat him us against the wall as he groaned

"Cant explain, hurry...protect Jackie and twilight the ponies are all in danger

I called the hospitle and had them come up.

after that i sprinted home

this was bad,

i ran as fast as i could

but i was already to late

No POV:

Sonic did as the voice told him to

"I am yours my love, for always and eternity" he said as he bowed before the queen

"Mwahaha" she chuckled

"My king, my plan worked without fail did it" She continued

"There is the part where they discovered im alive my queen" SOnIc Said

"Theres that but theyll never find us so no matter"

Well thats it for this chapter i hope you guys have enjoyed and of course if you have be sure to show me love leave a reveiw and i promise i will keep writing but only if i get more reveiw and or followers. if i dont then i dont know to keep writing this story. Byyye!


	31. Chapter 31

Chaos Elements, Chapter 31: 4 down 2 to go

Tails Pov:

i had to get back there bafore anything could happen

I had no idea what was going on

When I got there i barged in the door

"Twili!" i called at the top of my lungs

Manics house was next on my list

As soon as i got to his house I barged in

He was standing up with a beer i had made him spill

"Have you seen twili? I asked out of breath

"No why?"

"No time to explain" thats all i said before i ran off in to the distance

After a while I looked everywhere I was starting to give up,

I didnt now what to do, as far as i knowthere was onl one more place to check

When I got to Dashes house I was about to know on the door when i realized it was slightly ajar,

Five Minutes earlier Rainbows POV:

I heard the frint door open,

I couldnt think of anyone that would come over this late at night

"Sonic Baby?"

Next thing i know im Pinned againt the wall

"DONT! CalLL Him tHat,SOnIc Is MIne! You PoNIeS ShoulD NeVER HavE come HERe!"

after that im blacked out.

Back to tails

I opened the door and i seee dash draped over a dark figure

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Tails said in Rage

No one and one would ever touch what sonic loved most

The figure pulled out a large mallet

She Ran behind me and tried to swing the mallet at my head I dodged and grabbed the hammer and threw her against the wall

"YouR PreTTy GOod BuT i woULD ECpeCt No LeSS FrOM yOU...TAILS" She said as she removed her hood

"How your dead" I said her fur had changed from normal to a pale pink

"NO YOu JuSt ASSumEd Me dEaD" She said

"Then why didnt you come back, why do this"

"BeCAUsE I LoVE SonIc ANd NoTHinG ESpeCialY THes StuPId PoniES"

After that I dont remember what happened \

Apples POV;

At was Sitting with PinkiePie at the hotel She and shadow was stayin in,

She was sayin bout how Dash was real sad

And wut was Absaluty Mazin is is that she had Managed to HUG Shadow

HUG as in PHYSICLY TOUCH HIM and she somehow survived.

I jus dont understan, I thought the only one with imunity was PinkiePie,

"Shucks I wish I could have been there to see it," I laughed

"Oh AppleJack, Shadow is a real sweety if you get to know him," She said

"yu See pinkie, shadows problem is is that he dont wanna to let no one get to know him 'Cept you wich is why he loves yu"

Pinkie sighed and looked down

"Yeah i guess your right"

I could faintly hear somthing roll behind me,

When i turned around and looked i could see

they were little balls of metal,

after they rolled behind me they stood stationary for a minute

then pinkie noticed me turn around and she turned around as well

"What is that?" She asked but then they released somesort of gas what gas in particular

I aint sure ,

but after that all i know is that i was out like a light.

Rarities POV:

I was beginning to hget worried about Silver

It had been 4 ho;urs on a job that should have only taken no more then an hour

I mena what if he had gotten robbed, what if that ever so awful robotnick came for him

or what if sonic had become a murder maniac an was coming for all his former freinds

Oh what was i saying, Silver could take care of himself,

But then what if he couldnt, what if somthing had happened to his chaos ring.

I know Sliver Can handle himself but, but i couldnt help myself i need to go try and find him

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

I walked down to where he had gone to get the evidence

As I was walkeding i couldnt shake this feeling that someone was watching me.

It wasnt long before i reached where i had last seen him,

However the moment i walked in the door someone shut me in and locked me there,

then I was teleported to a celler, this was like a medeival place, Like somthing youde find in a childs play book

Thats all I Can remember

Manics POV:

Flutter and me were cuddleing on the couch waching Wildhog

its a show where this guy is paid to round up "Critters"

anyway i liked the show and so did she and it was somthing that we didnt half to have full concenttration on.

I loved cuddling with her, I Heard a knock on the door

"Ug Is that tails again Baby?" she asked me

"I dont know ill go look"

I waked over but i got a chili feeling

When the door was opened I saw Twilight,

"Hey has you seen tailsy I went to look for him but when i came back he was gone"

This Cunfuzzled me

"Weird because tails was just here asking about you" I said,

or at least i wanted to say but half way through twilight was hit in the head by a large mallet,

Next she tried to swing at me, I grabbed her hammer and smacked them to the other side of the room Her drapes fell off so i could see who she was

"No... How are you here?!" she facepalmed

"YOu PeOPlE HaVE No ImAgINatIoN, BuT YOur ThE STRonGEst OF YOUR FRIenDs"

I Ran and hit her in the face

She almost dodged and managed to bruise my chest,

But i made her ears ring and she sped off.

"Whats going on Manic" Fluttershy walked in and asked worriedly

"Who was that" She asked

"Get your freind and pack you Neccecities were leaving" I Replied

"Who was that she asked again"

I turned my head to look at her.

And looking at her straight in the eye I said

"Amy...Rose"

Hope you guys have enjoyed and of course if you have be sure to show me some love leave a reveiw so i know to make more, if you dont want me to make more the tell me in the reveiws, Love you guys BubBye


	32. Chapter 32: Hide out

Chaos Elements: The hide out Chapter 32

FlutterShys POV:

I got twilight and layed her on the bed.

We put a cold washcloth on her head.

He started packing

"Baby start packing"

I grabbed a suit case

and started putting in cloths

Manic seemed really worried.

"Whos is amyrose" I asked him in the nicest way possible

He put down what he was packing

"She was sonics first love when we were all young, She loved him almost as much as rainbow dash"

I was confused I remember them saying something about it, but if memory severs she died a long time ago

"But i thought that amy died manic" I asked him holding one of his grey T-Shirts

He looked down in sadness

"So did I Buttercup, So did I"

I looked down and contiued packing

(Manics POV)

I couldnt belive this. I didnt know what to do

How could she be alive, I saw her die.

Its not possible for her to be here

I just couldnt wrap my head around it.

we buried her.

and if she survived i cant imagine what kind of what of hell that was

but thats the thing she couldnt have survived.

let me explain what happened.

After she came back she stayed with us for many years

but then she went on a mission assigned to someone esle

and she was poisoned by the radiation.

we got her to the pont where she could live six months

and sonic stayed by her side.

he lost his job sitting there.

we almost made it his room.

But then she flat lined.

Sonic blamed himself.

he was told to keep and eye on her.

but he fell asleep and then she was gone.

He lost himself.

We didnt know what to do.

then dash came along

and he was back.

why did she have to come back now.

"FlutterShy Are you almost ready" I asked her

"Yes but what about food" She asked

"I have some MRE's ready in the glider, grab twilight lets go"

"Baby where are we going to go" Shy asked

"Shadows"

(Shadows POV)

It was a few hours after midnight when i got a knock on the door.

"Son of a..." I got up and answered the door with a gun with me as is precaution of every family home

When I opened the door i found manic.

"What the hell ar..." I started

"Shadow your gonna want sit down for this"

"What do you mean, and wheres shy"

He stepped aside gravely.

Shy stepped into my view holding a knocked out twilight.

"Holy mac what happened" I said

I led them inside and turned on the light

My finger pointed them to my dark green couch in the middle of my living room

My living room had a dark blue carpet and a big window with a tv in front

with a couch and two reclieners

"Like i said, you'll wanna sit down sit down for this"

I groaned and sat down on the dark green couch

"Someones been attacking us and our girls and its..." He hesitated

"Well come on, out with it" I said

"Its amy rose" He said

I sat there

blankly

no expression

i didnt know what to do, or how to feel.

I knew her for only six months

but i did know her

and i was there when we buried her

how

how could she be alive.

its just not possible

she was gone, we buried her.

"As far as we know she might be going to come after the girls, your house is one of the most secure places on mobius I want to gather as many ponies togathere there so that well be safe"

I knew he was correct,

I kept this placed armed to toe.

"Theres an extra secure room down in the nuclear bunker" I said

(Fluttershys pov)

I could tell this hit shadow pretty hard

I couldnt believe it how it even effected shadow

Even shadow?

this amy girl must have been a big deal.

They all cared about her.

I heard someone walking in the hall.

"Shadow Baby?"

I looked up to see pinkie pie, dressed only in a black t-shirt with a red hedghog on it.

Shadow stood up

"Baby tonight were gonna sleep somewhere else tonight"

She looked confused,

"Why, whats going on" She asked

"Ill explain tommorow, just follow me and manic and ill explain later"

Im glad he rushed her, i didnt need her to see twilight like that.

Ok guys i know its been a long time and i have no exuses, but im gonna try to update more.

But only if you guys support me. leave reviews and follow the story


End file.
